Snow Day Chances
by Olivia Wolfe
Summary: It was a typical December morning here at Hogwarts. Or so I thought.  A Jily Story. 6th Year. Not fully according to the book. Please Read/Review!
1. Won't Take Snow for an Answer

_A/N For Molly and Paris, for inspiring me. Words cannot express how thankful I am._

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Day Chances<strong>

by Olivia Wolfe

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Wont' Take Snow For An Answer**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the ideas of the story, and one character. All other characters, places, etc. belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gardeners are good at nurturing, and they have a great quality of patience, they're tender. They have to be persistent. <em>_~Ralph Fiennes _

* * *

><p>It was a typical December morning here at Hogwarts. Or so I had thought.<p>

I wake up this morning like I do any other Saturday. I pulled back the drapes of Hogwarts' archaic windows to see that the first snow was starting to fall. Then a thought strikes my mind: _Today is the winter trip to Hogsmeade._ Yes! I quickly dressed, brush my red hair, and rush down the stairs, through the Gryffindor Common Room, and as I round the corner, heading to the Great Hall, I run into something — rather someone.

"Oof," I wheeze. Whoever I ran into nailed me right in the gut.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," exclaims my attacker. They look down as I look up. Of course, I would run into bloody James Potter, the only bloke who asks me out only every other day.

"Oh! Lily! Merlin, I really am sorry." He extends his hand to help me up.

I shoot him a false smile, bat his hand away, and stand up on my own accord. "Thanks Potter, but I'm just fine without your help." I hurriedly stalk off, leaving James by himself.

I turn around to sneak a glimpse of his defeat. He was just standing there, looking helpless. I chortle. All of the sudden he gets a panic-stricken look about him. I figure he was just being himself, roll my eyes and continue walking. I walk into the Great Hall just as I hear a command.

"Lily, wait!"

_Git_, I think. Why is he so James-ish today? Lauren and Alice look up from our usual table with quizzical looks on their face.

My face burning, I turn around on my heel, to find James Potter running towards me. Once he finally reaches me, I look at him with such detestation. Yet he didn't seem fazed.

"What do you want," I glower. I like to think that I am pretty convincingly mad. Unfortunately for me, I look straight into his eyes. _Why do I always look at his eyes? _Each time I do this, I lose myself in those mesmerizing hazel depths. I can feel my face begin to soften.

"Lily," he whines.

I roll my eyes. I now know exactly what pretty-boy Potter wants.

"Merlin, Lily." This I did not expect, especially coming from. He had said it so breathlessly. Almost as if, I was supposed to be taking him seriously. I couldn't let my guard down. It is, after all, James Potter.

"James," I retort in a mocking manner.

The git deviously grins. "This is your final opportunity to accept my offer of a date in Hogsmeade today," says Potter said in a sing-song voice.

I know he is joking. Not about the date, but about this being my final opportunity. There are plenty of other Hogsmeade trips, and plenty of other opportunities for him to ask. Hell, he would keep asking until one of us died. His poker face isn't _that_ good.

Yet, even in knowing this, I don't know what compelled me to look at him directly in the eyes and utter the one syllable word that would change our history for good.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>He stares at me. He looks like Peeves has scared the living daylights out of him. His face is pale, his eyes dilate, and I swear that I hear his heart thumping. Then, that went away in a split second. His mouth forms into a smile that is as big as his ego and his hands pat down his forever disheveled hair. Sheepishly, he peers over my shoulder and makes a head movement that resembled a nod. I whip my head around to see Sirius and Remus grinning right back at me. Well, Remus is grinning. Sirius, on the other hand, has his jaw extended all the way to the floor, because Lily Evans finally gives into James Potter's constant pleas, and they were there to witness it. I turn back to Potter.<p>

"Potter, you set me up! One time that I finally get tired of you asking and say yes, you meant it as a practical joke," I growl. I could feel my cheeks flush. I am so livid.

"No! I swear, I mean it!"

"Whatever." I turn around on my heel, and head towards my friends.

"Oh, Lily," Potter calls after me. "Meet me here in an hour."

I try to ignore him as I sit down with Alice and Lauren. I could tell at this point the shade of my face matched my hair colour. Lauren looks me in the eyes and smirks.

"What," I ask with my mouth full of a muffin.

"Well, this is an attractive look for you: stuffing your face and it being red all over. It seems to be that Lily Evans has finally said yes to James Potter and she may have the same feelings towards him."

I snort. That is hardly the case.

"Come on, admit it, you caved," Alice told me, nudging my side.

I roll my eyes in a feign disgust. "Bullocks."

"You did so! We could hear you two. In fact, the _entire_ Great Hall heard and saw it all happen."

My face was burning even more than it already was. Great.

Lauren, thankfully, could see how uncomfortable I was and quickly finished her toast. "Come on guys, let's go get Lily ready. After all, she _does_ have a date to get ready for."

"Not so fast," I mutter, surprising even myself, "mail's coming in."

Surprisingly, I had mail for once. And it is in Petunia' handwriting. I nearly choked on my breakfast. Why did my sister, who hated me, write to me? I tear open the letter to see her perfect handwriting say:

_Dear Lily,_

_You're most likely confused about why I'm writing, er, owling you. Well, I thought since no one else likes you besides mum and dad to write you, I might as well. Plus mum made me. She thinks it's going to make us *__best friends forever***. **__Joy. So I suppose I should tell you what is going on with me. Vernon and I are back together-for good this time. Mum's pleased about it, but father is not quite as excited. He disapproves of us being so serious so young. But neither he nor you would know about it._

_Anyway, you missed the annual Thanksgiving meal with everyone here. Mum went about nuts. Father did nothing, but watch TV. Of course. It was quite nice though. It was almost like before, when you weren't born, and I was the only child. When the family asked about me and met my boyfriend. I wish you could have been there. Oh wait, I don't._

_Unfortunately, the old times were soon forgotten, because Uncle Doug asked about you, and of course mum had to go bragging about you. God, you just always have to be the center of attention, don't you._

_Well, that's all I really want to tell you._

_Love,_

_Petunia_

Ugh. Just like her to be so rude and uncaring. And such a snob. How do some guys ever go for her? What do they see in her? _Well, he is a muggle_, I chuckle to myself. I was so lost in my thoughts and the letter that I had forgotten where I am, until Alice clears her throat and Lauren looks curiously at the letter in my hands. I mumble a "Petunia" and roll my eyes. They both nod. But I know they don't get it. Alice is an only child and Lauren has two little sisters. And they were both born into Wizarding families.

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted, this time by Lauren shrieking.

"UGHH"

I snap my attention to her, more alarmed than ever.

"Sweet Merlin, what?"

"Because you had to say yes to Pretty-boy over there, Sirius thinks that's a sign that he can hit on me. Not that I mi-, er, I mean, damn Marauders. Thanks."

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice when she thanked me. I wink at her. She scowls back. Alice snorts. I look down to where the Marauders sat, and James caught my eye. Green meets hazel. He is looking at me, almost as if he is watching me. Not in a stalker way, but in a total state of admiration. I immediately break eye contact and proceed to turn red. Again. Which then causes Lauren be the one to snort.

We sit there for a bit, until the Marauders left, at least. As soon as they leave, Alice turns and smirks.

"Let's go get you ready for your date, Lils."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey there dear readers! Please be gentle on the reviews. This is my first Harry Potter related fanfic. Or be harsh. Whichever you prefer. But please do rate and review! I'd love to hear what you all think of this! I have some great plans for this budding romance.

Always,

Olivia


	2. One Short Date to the Snowy Magical City

**Chapter 2**

**One Short Date to the Snowy Magical City**

* * *

><p><em>The dedication for this chapter is to my friend Lauren, who has provided mucho inspiration for me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>_We sat there for a bit, until the Marauders left, at least. As soon as they left, Alice turns and smirks._

_"Let's go get you ready for your date, Lils._"

* * *

><p>After about forty-five minutes of plucking eyebrows, straightening my hair until my scalp burned, brushing said hair and teeth, screaming, deodorising, and finding the perfect outfit, Lauren and Alice look at me in approval. I immediately become self-conscious. I just stand there like a bloody idiot. Alice and Lauren turn around to put finishing touches on their own looks.<p>

"What? Do I look alright?"

Lauren was brushing her long, dirty blond hair out (again) and looked up from her mirror. In this light, her hair looks almost red. Her eyes are the most piercing blue/teal I had seen in a while. She turns around, gives me a once-over, and breaks out in a grin.

"Evans, I never thought I'd see you freak out over a date with Potter. Merlin, I never thought you'd even give in to his constant pleas," she says with a sarcastic sigh. Then she _**winked**_.

Alice, who was quietly getting her outfit finally fully on, turns to us and sighed loudly. "Guys, it's getting close to ten. If we don't want to disappoint James, then I suggest that we get a move on." At that, both Alice and Lauren gather their coats, scarves and gloves while I just stare at myself some more in the mirror. I am in complete disbelief over everything that had happened in the past hour. Never in a million years, would I ever see myself _actually_ go on a date with James. But, it couldn't be terrible, could it?

I snap back into reality and look at my amazing friends. "You all go ahead down to the Great Hall, I'll be down in a few moments."

I look back at myself._ What will this be like? Would he like what I'm wearing? Did I look good? Would we be that annoying couple that mysteriously matched without planning? Would Sirius and Remus approve of me?_ I have gone on dates before, but never with James Potter, and never did I start worrying about silly things like this. I do a once-over of my outfit. It is cute. Lauren picked it out. It was a grey wool cardigan with a burgandy shirt underneath. The fabric is extremely soft. My jeans are, well picked out by Lauren _and_ Alice. ("Lily, they just _have_ to fit your butt a bit snug." "I don't care if you don't like it."" James will love it!") I am going to **murder** her. I glance at the time. Yikes! I have only five minutes to meet James! I quickly grab my winter gear, pull on some boots and headed out basically sprinting.

As I get closer to the Great Hall, I slow myself down. My heart is starting to beat faster. James apparently could hear my footsteps and turns his head to get a good look at me. When I finally stop right in front of him, I am breathless. My lack of breath isn't due to my sprint, but because of James. _Merlin_, _he looks fine_. His jeans are a bit distressed, and he is wearing a white button up oxford shirt underneath a worn, soft looking cotton burgundy sweater. And his hair, I just want to run my fingers through it and mess it up even more than it is. _Did I just say that?_ Man, get me on one date and all of the sudden my hormones go practically bloody mad!

James stares at me. I know he was thinking about how I look. He stares at me for the longest time, which inadvertently makes me self-conscious. Again. I start fidgeting with my cardigan. Finally, he stopps staring at me. He smiles, and pushes a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"Merlin, Ev – er, I mean Lily, you look breathtaking!"

He then ruins his charming façade, by smirking and saying, "You didn't get all dressed up for me did you?"

I roll my eyes. For such a git, he is such a cheesy, attractive git.

Git.

Out of nowhere, Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Lauren appear. I let a breath of relief escape. I could practically hear James do the same.

"Come on guys, the last carriages to Hogsmeade are here," cries Remus, who is getting just a little too impatient.

At that, they all look at us. James looks down at me, smiles and takes my hand. Then squeezes it. I feel my heart skip a beat. And, of course, I blush like a bloody idiot. Alice and Lauren coo happily. Sirius and Remus giggle like two first year girls. Gits.

Finally, we make our way into the carriages. James, who I have never known to be chivalrous, helps me into the carriage like a true gentleman. Lauren gives a questioning look and Sirius mumbles something about "the male Potter honour and chivalry," which causes James to scowl.

After what should have and normally is a short ride, we arrive in Hogsmeade.

James and I bid farewell to our friends, and then head to the Three Broomsticks. Unfortunately for us, it was completely full, due to our late arrival.

"Where to now," I ask.

"Hmm, let's go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop to get some hot tea."

I reluctantly sigh in agreement. I know hot tea is not quite everything James has in mind. Madam Puddifoot's is extremely notorious for the amount of couples snogging. I know James is well aware of that fact as well. From what I hear, he has brought quite a few girls here. But not on the first date. I feel my entire body tense up from these thoughts. _I wasn't getting jealous, was I?_ I couldn't be. After all, I _am_ Lily Evans, the girl he has sought after since first year. Or so I hear.

Sensing something wrong, James wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Why I haven't noticed how good James smells until now is beyond me. He smells like fresh cotton, vanilla, and cinnamon, all combining into one delicious James smell. It reminds me of my house, and laundry day, mum rubbing vanilla lotion underneath my nose to put me to sleep, and the hot cinnamon spice cider hitting my face after a cold day of playing outside with Petunia.

My nostalgia is interrupted because, as we step into Madam Puddifoot's, the bells chime a cute jingle, and the entire shop goes silent. I promise that you could hear a quill drop! Everyone stared at me. As Madam Puddifoot seats us at a table, the chatter resumes, but not about their previous topics; but about us. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me.

Once again, sensing the fact I am extremely uncomfortable, James reaches across the table and holds my hand. Merlin, what a charmer. It surprises me how comforting just holding his hands is. He flashes me one of his "I'm James Potter of the Potter Family" smiles. I roll my eyes. Old habits die hard.

"What can I get you two," interrupts Madam Puddifoot.

"Two teas please," James orders.

I'll admit I am surprised at his swiftness to answer. I thought he would order for himself and make me do my own.

"Oh, Merlin! Hey guys, look who's here! It's James and Lily! Let's go join them," yells a suspiciously enthusiastic Sirius.

"They're with us. They'll have the same as us," James explains with an annoyed sigh.

Sirius walks over with Lauren, and Remus and Alice trail along behind.

"James, move over there with your girlfriend and make room for the lot of us."

James obliges full heartedly, but I could tell that he is disappointed that our date is interrupted, even if it is our best friends. It looks odd, in all honesty. Sirius and Lauren are sitting directly across from us, Alice is next to James, and Remus is across from her. If any innocent bystander were to see us, they wouldn't know who is on a date with who, or if we are just a bunch of friends getting tea.

Madam Puddifoot finally arrives with all six teas in tow. I lift my cup up to my face and blow lightly on the tea, letting the heat from it hit my face. It feels so good, like a fire. I look around at my friends, just in time to see Lauren nod at Alice and exchange a smirk with her. I assume they thought of something funny, or I missed something funny. What happens next, I will never forget.

James, the poor fellow, as he lifts his cup to drink, has half the tea dumped on him as Alice "accidentally" ("I swear! I'm just naturally clumsy") elbows his cup.

"JAMES POTTER PEED HIS PANTS," announces, well, more like yells, Lauren.

"How do you like Lily now," mocks Alice

James' face turns about four shades of red. I am mortified at my friends' behaviors. I whip out my wand, point it towards James' pants, and mutter "tergeo." The tea then dissolved from his pants.

"There, all better."

"Thanks Lily. I would have never thought of that spell."

I blush. "You would have eventually thought of that." I smile at him, and take his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

He grins back at me and lets me pull him out of his chair and out of shop. As soon as we leave the shop and back into the cold snow, I burst out laughing. James looks at me like I have gone bloody mad.

"Lily, what is it? Are you okay?"

I was doubling over. "Of course I am, you git. It's just your face when the tea spilled, and the fact my friends planned that without me knowing" I was gasping for air at this point. I look up at him with a serious face and say, "I am so going avada kedavra them."

He chuckles and takes my hand. "Well, how about we take a stroll around the village?" he grins. Merlin, I love his smile.

I smile back at him. I squeeze his hand. "Well, let's go."

We stroll around for a bit. I close my eyes and just take in everything around me. It is one short date in the snowy magical city. I open my eyes only when I feel James' hand leaving mine. He is nowhere to be seen. Out of the blue, I feel something cold have a hard impact on my mid-back. I turn around. I heard a slight giggle coming from behind a tree.

"Potter! Get your arse out here!" I am furious.

He walk out, hanging his head slightly. His head shoots up right after the snowball I chuck hits him in the gut.

"Hey! Not fair!"

"It's plenty fair!"

He playfully throws another at me. It turns into a full-fledged snowball fight. After about five minutes, we are both drenched in snow and for once, James' hair is matted down and not sticking straight up like it usually is. I couldn't stop giggling. James turns a shade of red. Oh, I love seeing him get all embarrassed. He finally starts laughing at himself – and probably me – realising how ridiculous we both look.

He jogs over to me, and _attempts_ to brush his fingers through my hair, but seeing as how it is soaked, it is a failed attempt. It is even more of a failed attempt when I try doing the same with his hair. It just sticks up. We end up just hugging. He grabs my hand and we take off running towards the carriages back to Hogwarts. Somehow we end up being in one alone.

And for once, I don't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassia4u: Thanks much!<br>****Blue Luver5000: Love the idea! I hope you like what I did with it in this chapter!****22potterfan: Thank you! that's incredibly nice of you! I'll try not to disappoint.  
><strong>**Molly Raesly: I actually never thought you'd review it :3 thanks much for all your help!**

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. It means a lot that you all take the time to read these stories. On the topic of reviews, I like to reply to all of them. So, please don't be afraid to message me back! Also, if you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know! I may just put it in!

**Update from Olivia:** _I'll let you in on some bits of my life. Today was a huge state-wide audition. I play the flute. And it was kind of scary. Usually, I don't get nervous over this, but the girl before me was amazing. Like, probably first chair worthy.  
>Hopefully next update will be happier.<em>

Never up to no good

_Olivia _


	3. Frozen Lily

**Chapter 3**

**Frozen Lily**

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank my friend, Lauren once again. She's not only an incredible friend, but an extraordinary human being as well. She is the inspiration for my character Lauren (obviously). I don't know where I'd be without her.<em>

_Also, a thank you to Molly Raesly, who's been another source of inspiration._

* * *

><p><em>Previously: He grabs my hand and we take off running towards the carriages back to Hogwarts. Somehow we end up being in one alone.<em>

_And for once, I don't mind._

* * *

><p>We just got back and we learn it's time for dinner. James and I have arrived last, finding Lauren and Sirius and Remus and Alice, in pairs just like that. They all look up and found us hand in hand, drenched from head to toe.<p>

Sirius, being the ever perverted one, looks at us and says (and not forgetting his signature smirk), "WELL, we hadn't seen or heard you two, or heard from you, so I took it upon myself to assume that James took you to the Shrieking Shack."

I glance at James, who is clenching his other fist. "Sirius," he growls.

"Come on, mate, we _all_ know that there _is _a reason they call it the Shrieking Shack."

I take the opportunity to look at Remus, who looks like he is about to be sick. He's been acting quite strange lately.

"Sirius," James growls even deeper.

That growl scares me shitless. I suppose it has the same effect on Sirius, because he finally calms down and resumes flirting "innocently" with Lauren. And she is flirting back. Okay, something is definitely up. She and I will talk later about this.

Speaking of Lauren, I'm still beyond furious at her and Alice for their childish antics earlier today. But, James whispers softly in my ear to remind me that the Marauder's have done _much_ worse to me._ How does he make me forget my anger just like that?_ But, that doesn't really matter because it was only one date. Plus, he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. Maybe all he wanted was one date from me. I could my face drop a bit. _Why is this happening? Why am I hoping he'll as me to be his girlfriend. I should be relieved that maybe he doesn't. _But I'm not.

"Lily," I hear a gruff voice whisper into my ear. _Merlin! _I jump out of my seat I am so surprised. My depressing thoughts are still in the back of my head. I look up at him. His eyes meet mine. Hazel meet green.

_Maybe all he wanted is one date from me_.

But the way he is looking at me begs to differ.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sirius and Lauren go off to the library, which, as book-loving as Lauren is, I haven't the slightest idea what Sirius wants in there. Unless, he fancies Lauren, that would be a different story. Alice goes up to her room, Remus to his. As for me, I am still one frozen Lily.<p>

James and I decide to sit in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fireplace to warm up. We sit there in utter silence for what seems like forever. Finally, James clears his throat.

"So, Lily, you and Lauren are complete opposites." (That is the understatement of the year.) "How are you two best friends?"

Wow. I didn't expect that. "Uhm, well, I remember the day we met as if it were just yesterday. We met the same day that you first saw me. The same place too. I was already in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and as a muggle, I was scared to death. She came knocking on the compartment window, and asked if I was saving seats for anyone. She seemed completely harmless, so I told her that, no, I was by myself. She, being Lauren, made herself right at home. She asked if I was a pure-blood right off the bat. I was ashamed, but I knew that she'd eventually find out if I lied. So I told her that I was a muggle, and her face lit up. She wanted to know all about the muggle world, like about the rubber duck and the radio. We bonded immediately. She was the first witch my own age that I had met. And I'm glad she was. Well, there was Sev too, but well, yeah."

I sigh after that. At first, I smile to myself, reliving the memory as I had told it. Then, I remember that word Severus had muttered at me. It hurt. I look at James. He is watching me (again) in that James way that he always watches people.

"What's she really like? You obviously know her better than anyone else."

Obviously. "Well," I begin with a sigh, "I'll start with the basics. Her name is Lauren. I and only I call her Laur. She has long, dirty-blonde hair, it reaches her mid-back. Her eyes are the prettiest color. They aren't a true blue or green. They're teal. And they are so piercing. She's always laughing and smiling. Her smile is contagious. She brings out the best in me. She seems like a health nut, but she'll pig out just as much as me. And she's always loyal." I seemed to emphasize loyal. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. "It's hard to really get her at first. She seems like this tough, 'I-don't-care-about-school' kind of girl, but she isn't. She's extremely bookish, and just brilliant! She thrives in DADA and Potions, but she cannot fly to save her life." I pause. "Well, neither can I." I stopp again, thinking of how instead of defensive magic, she prefers offensive magic. "She's very powerful, but she doesn't know it. I saw her to things third year that was way beyond anyone that young should be able to know how to do."

"Well, that's quite a list. What else do you like about her?"

Ha. That is way too simple. "Well, she's stubborn, for one. It's near impossible to get her to change her mind, but I'm perfectly fine with that. She's rebellious, which I adore. She's confident, but not cocky. She's hysterical, and likes to have fun, but she also knows how to be serious. And she loves her family, and takes care of them, even though they don't always get along. She's artsy; I mean she plays piano very well, and her writing is astounding. She has her quirks, like everyone else, and she is _so _clumsy. Guys tend to find her strange, but charming. And lastly, she's emotionally strong, trusting, and trustworthy. Her only flaw is that she trusts people a little _too_ easily, and because of that, she's gotten hurt, but that's made her even stronger." Wow, that _is_ a lot. "She's a vital part of my life," I conclude.

He just looks at me.

"Potter, how did you and Sirius become friends?"

James chuckles. "Well, we're distantly related. See, my father, Charles Potter married Dorrea Black. She was the daughter of Cygus Black, who is Sirius' Great Uncle. It's quite fascinating, actually. But other than being distant relatives, he and I clicked. He and Regulus obviously don't get along too well, and he thought of me as his brother. His _real_ brother. My parents would take him in over the summer." I looked at him in shock. James ignored it and went on. "Sirius had a rough childhood. His entire family had been with alliance to the dark side, and he knew that he didn't fancy it. It was especially terrible for him when he got sorted into Gryffindor first year. Once his mum found out, she sent him a howler."

I cringe, remembering laughing at him behind his back for it. How hysterical (to me) it was that one of the people I loathed the most at the time got a howler. Meanwhile, he was humiliated. I feel so terrible now for laughing..

James still goes on. "That's why he's such a jokester. It was the only way he felt loved. When people laughed at the mischief he managed, he felt loved. Lily, he likes you."

My eyes go wide.

"Merlin! Not like that. He thinks you're good for me. I tend to agree."

I blush at that. "Come on, Potter, lighten up the conversation."

He chuckles lightly. "Okay then. Lily, tell me about your family."

Ugh. _Anything but them_, I think. Well, mum and dad are okay. It is just _Petunia._ I still haven't responded to her letter.

I take a deep breath and begin. "Well, obviously, my parents are muggles. My dad is a lawyer, and my mum is a nurse."

"What's a nurse," James quickly interrupts.

"It's sort of like a healer." I explain. "I have an older sister. Her name is Petunia."

"So, your parents had a thing for flowers," James jokes. "Are you and Petunia close?"

I snort. "Hardly. We used to be. But after she realized there were certain qualities I possessed, and especially when I became fully aware of them, she started to hate me."

"Lily, she's your sister, she could never hate you."

"But she does. In fact, she refused to even go into King's Cross Station to see me off first year. She said, 'I don't condone having a freak sister. I'd rather wait in the car. Once you leave for your freak school, it'll be like you were never born.' That hurt. My parents felt bad, but she's stubborn. When I come home for holidays, she ostracizes me." I felt like I was talking a mile a minute.

"Was that you and your family at King's Cross, with the brunette sister screaming at the red-headed" James asks lightly. "I didn't put two and two together. I never realized that was you. I felt so bad."

I nod and sniffle, trying to hold back tears that were beginning to brim around my eyes. James scoots over to me and puts his arm around me. I really haven't realized how much I miss mine and Tuney's friendship.

"So," he begins slowly, "she basically got mad at you over something that you could not even have control over? Well, in _my_ opinion, _she's_ the freak."

I laugh. That is a nice change. "Pretty much. So, Po- er, James, did your parents have any more perfect children, or did they realize they realize that you were the only one that they needed," I tease.

"Fortunately, they realized that I was the one and only perfect child, and any other siblings would have ruined it" He laughs and messes up his hair. "But, it got lonely in that big house. We live in Godric's Hollow. And it's not like my parents could always play with me. I often found ways to entertain myself."

"Why?" I didn't really mean to actually ask that out loud, but it just slips.

"Well, even for two wizards, they had me at an old age. Mum is a Healer, and dad is an Auror. Dad's so brave. I hope to be just like him someday. And Mum, you'd love her. She's the sweetest woman alive. Aside from you, of course."

I roll my eyes. _Git._

"So, really, all I had was Mum, with dad being gone a lot. And I often took care of her. I had to grow up fast. But, the whole no-sibling thing? Sirius is as much as I can handle – and we're not even brothers!" He pauses to look at me, and then takes my hand. I let him take it.

He squeezes it, looks at me and says, "Now, Lils, besides your best friend and family, tell me about you."

I slip my hand out of his. Mine are getting too sweaty and clammy. "What about me?"

"Hmmm. Favourite colour?"

"Purple is my favourite true colour. I love gold too. What about you?"

"Blue and burgundy. Favourite subject or subjects?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. I hate Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Slughorn thinks I am just bloody brilliant. I needn't ask yours. It's obviously Flying."

James smirks. "Well, of course. But I see all my hardest efforts to make you notice my propensity have been noticed. But I do have other favourites. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration come in a very close second and third!"

I snort. I couldn't help it.

James, being James, smirks and asks, "Well, what classes do you not like?"

"Herbology and History of Magic."

"Well, what do you know? Lily Evans, we have something else in common!"

I roll my eyes. "Tell me something interesting about you."

"I was supposed to be the Seeker for the Quidditch team. But, because of my excellent reflexes, the captain begged me to be the Chaser first year. And that's how I got my start. Your turn."

"My owl's name is Paris."

James snorts. "Why?"

"Well, because, for one, she can obviously fly anywhere, including Paris. Plus, I've always fancied a visit there. See, I'm not fully crazy."

He smiles. Damn, his smile is so easy to fall for.

"Lily, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, James?"

"I really like you. And I promise, this will be the last time I ask, but would you fancy being my girlfriend," he asks. Well, he really sort of quickly whispered it.

He is staring at me. I try not to bring myself to meet his eyes.

"_You can't like Potter_," part of me argues. "_Yeah, well you've already fallen for him,_" the other side argues back. He keeps looking at me while my insides are arguing non-stop.

Green meet hazel.

I suck in a deep breath.

"James, there's nothing I'd fancy more in the world."

His face lights up like a kid on Christmas. I have never seen him so happy.

"Really?"

"James, do I really seem the type to lead you on like that?"

He takes that into consideration. He leans over and hugs me, forcing me onto the floor.

I push him off of me, which is quite a struggle.

He laughs, which in turn makes me laugh, and helps me sit back up.

We stay there almost all night, talking about anything and everything.

* * *

><p><strong>22potterfan: Thanks once again for the review!<br>****Cassia4u: Thank you for messaging me back and forth! I quite enjoy our conversations!**

**A/N: wow, this took me _forever_ to write. I cannot stress enough how much your reviews have meant to me thus far. Please Review! Again, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I'd be happy to try and work them in.**

Now, an Olivia update:

So, I did not get into all state. They take 12 flutes, and I got 16th. Which, is a huge improvement, but I would have loved to have gotten in. But, that just gives me more time to write for you all :D

Love,  
>Olivia<p>

_**PS Please Review!**_

**A/N 1/13/12: I totally realized a mistake I made, and thankfully no one caught it (or if you did, you just ignored it.) At some point in this chapter, I mention that Professor Slughorn thinks Lily's brilliant at DADA. But he teaches potions. (Duhh, silly Olivia.) So, upon realizing that, I immediately created a new character for the next chapter, which I'm working on, as I type this. sorry, I thought I'd point out a careless mistake of mine :)**


	4. Frost Melts

**Chapter 4**

**Frost Melts**

* * *

><p><strong><em>For Lauren (again): I might as well dedicate this entire story to you, but I love writing something each time. Also, for my readers. Honestly, I'd be nowhere without you.<em>**

_Sorry for the delay. I really didn't mean to get this far behind. I blame a certain friend. She got me reading some smut-filled fics._

_Plus, Daniel Radcliffe was on Saturday Night Live. But, I swear! No more distractions. I will be dedicated to writing and writing only! (maybe)_

_**A/N: For clarification, the single bar breaks in this chapter are for separation of events occurring in the day. Double bars mean day separation. I'm sorry for any confusion!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>_He laughs, which in turn makes me laugh, and helps me sit back up._

_We stay there almost all night, talking about anything and everything._

* * *

><p>Classes resume once more today.<p>

Yesterday, Lauren wouldn't leave me alone about my whereabouts the night before.

Alice, as always, was the non-judging third party.

* * *

><p>"Merlin's pants Lauren, I didn't think me coming to bed so late would be such a big deal."<p>

"Well, normally, I'd assume that you were working on homework. But this is not the case."

"And why not?"

"Because, Sirius informed me that James wasn't back until late either."

Okay, there was no way I could get out of that one. "Okay, okay. James and I were together in the Common Room."

"Where in it?"

"Lauren, does it honestly matter?"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"We took the cushions off of the couch and placed them on the floor in front of the fire."

"Did he make any moves?"

I felt my face turn red. In one last attempt to save myself, I spat out, "No, I swear, nothing happened. We just talked. Nothing happened."

Lauren cocked an eyebrow. She knew better. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"So, you are telling me that you two sat in front of a fire, you felt no connection between the two of you, James Potter didn't ask you to be his girlfriend, and that you did not say yes to this question?"

"What is this? Why all the questions," I whined.

"Because I loooooove you," teased Lauren

Damn. She did know everything. I groaned. "Okay, so you're right. I _did _feel a connection between us, James Potter did ask me to be his girlfriend," I paused, to create some kind of tension.

"Well," asked Alice

"I said yes. Happy?"

The next thing I knew, there were two different pitches of screams, and then I was attacked by my two best friends.

Lauren hugged me even tighter. "Oh Merlin Lily, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to finally say yes to him. I was beginning to lose hope!"

"Congrats Lils," Alice said approvingly.

That's how my Sunday went.

* * *

><p>"Lily."<p>

I groan and roll over to see who dares to wake me. It's Alice. I roll back over.

"Five more minutes," I mumble.

"No! Now get up!"

Suddenly, I am out of my bed, with Lauren and Alice beside me.

"It's a wonder why I hang out with the lot of you," I grumble.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, 20 minutes until for breakfast," cries Lauren.

I step in the shower and not even five minutes later, I am forced out. Lauren whips out her wand, magically dries my hair, and even puts my _Advanced Potion-Making_ book into my bag. All I need to do is get dressed.

"Let's go," I say, much to Alice and Lauren's relief.

We make our way into the Great Hall, where I immediately see James waiting for me. Damn, he is so adorable.

His face breaks out in a huge smile as green meet hazel. He gets up and rushes over to me. Once he reaches me, Alice and Lauren take that as a cue to get ahead of me and sit with the Marauders. He looks at me, smiles, and takes my bag.

"James, you don't have to do that."

"But Lily, I know how heavy that Potions book can get," James mocks.

"Whatever," I tease, while letting my eyes roll.

"Plus, my mum would have my arse if I didn't take your bag."

I look at him, vaguely confused.

"As a Potter, Mum and Dad put me in etiquette classes as a young boy. That's actually where I first met Sirius."

I snort for two reasons. The first reason being the fact that Sirius ever went to an etiquette class was just outrageous. The second is the fact that James was obviously a tad scared of his own mum.

We finally reach the table where we found Lauren next to Sirius, and Alice and Remus across from each other. It looks like the other day at Madam Puddifoot's.

"Don't worry. I promise to be good," Alice says with a wink.

We all chuckle and continue on with our breakfast until Professor Dumbledore dismisses us all to go to our classes.

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts is my least favourite subject, along with my least favourite teacher. Professor Dodd is so anal about <em>everything.<em> But, to be fair, he does know a lot about his field of teaching; he just doesn't have to be such an arse about it.

As we enter the class, James finds us two empty seats, and takes the one closest to the aisle. I am about to complain, until I realize James is left-handed. He doesn't want his arm to bother me while writing. _Damn, he may be perfect._

"Today class, we will be lecturing on the Patronus Charm," Dodd begins, in his unfortunately nasal and monotonous voice. "Before I forget, I want you all to write a paper on today's lesson. That includes the history, uses, and famous witches and wizards known for this charm. It'll be due in a week. Next—Lauren, is a N.E.W.T class, therefore you should know how long the paper needs to be. Next week we will be working on conjuring one. Now…"

Dodd just drones on and on. As I am trying to take notes, I notice James has fallen asleep. After an hour of a monotonous voice, we both snap back into reality as Professor Dodd stops and tells us to pack our things and finally dismisses us.

James gets up and runs his fingers through his hair. He offers his other hand to help me up. Not that I need him to do that. I lace my fingers through his anyways and we are on our merry way to Potions.

Merlin, I love Potions. And Professor Slughorn loves me. I'm at the top of that class.

Again, James takes the seat next to me as class begins.

"Okay class, settle down and find your seats." He waits until everyone is quiet and continues on. "Class, today we will be conjuring the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. The pair that produces this correctly will each receive a bottle of Felix Felicis. You have an hour, starting now."

I quickly open my book straight to the page of the Elixir. I turn to James.

"Okay, you go get one sprig of peppermint, one leaf from a wormwood, two castor beans, two porcupine quills, and a shrivelfig. I'll go ahead and boil three cups of water in the cauldron, and get the rest of the supplies."

James gets everything and thus we begin divvying the work up between us. James crushes the two beans up, using the mortar and pestle. All the while, I am working a knife, cutting up the wormwood leaf and shrivelfig in small bits. This is one thing that I don't like about Slughorn; he is fascinated with muggles, therefore, we have to conjure potions up the muggle way. "There is to be no wand waving in here," I can remember Professor saying on the first day, our first year. I snap back into reality when I realise James is looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing Lils, I was just thinking how we make the perfect team."

I smile at that. "Yes. Yes we do."

Finally, the water starts boiling, and we take that as our cue to put the ingredients in.

"Okay, James, first, put the porcupine quills in."

"Okay, now the shrivelfig and wormwood."

"Alright, good. Now, the beans. After that, put the sprig of peppermint in. Now, we wait a few minutes."

Just as James begins to open his mouth to complain about the wait, Professor walks our way and squeals.

"Ooh! Class, gather around over hear. It seems to be that James and Lily have conjured up the Elixir. Note the sweet aroma and the Sunshine-Yellow colour. This is what it should look like! Twenty points each are awarded to Gryffindor."

I heardSev groan with displeasure.

"Now don't think for a minute I forgot my promise. James, Lily, here is the Felix Felicis. I trust you will use it wisely."

I hear Sirius snicker in the back of the room. "Knowing Prongsy, they won't need it." Lauren and Alice are trying to stifle a laugh, while Remus is shaking his head.

Oh. My. Merlin.

* * *

><p>The day flies by and since James and Sirius are at Quidditch practice, Lauren is in Ancient Runes, and Alice is tutoring a kid in the library, I decide it was time I owl Tuney back.<p>

_Dearest Tuney,_

_I quite enjoyed your letter. It was so heartwarming. It gives me a warm feeling inside that you think no one likes me except Mum and Dad. Hmm. Well, that's too bad. Even though you don't care, I have a boyfriend as well. His name is James Potter. I know Mum and Dad would love him. Oh, and get this: he's a wizard too! We're two happy freaks. I know you are so proud of me. _

_I'll be home for Christmas. Enjoy the next two weeks, because then, it'll be all about Lily, all the time._

_Love,_

_Lily._

_P.S. I'll haunt you after I'm dead. I'll find a way._

I read it over again, and decide Mum and Dad should get a letter too.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I miss you all quite terribly. I miss not going trick or treat, or even working Sudoku puzzles. The food here, as I have described before, is delightful. But, it doesn't even to begin to compare to your cooking, Mum._

_Mum, how's nursing? Dad, how's the lawyer business going?_

_I absolutely cannot wait until the Holidays—you'll possibly meet my boyfriend, James Potter. He's a wizard too. I cannot wait for you all to meet him!_

_Love and miss you,_

_Lily-flower._

I give that letter a satisfied smile and put it into a separate envelope. I label them each carefully, address with names and found Paris.

"Okay, girl," I start, "go deliver these to home." She blinks as if to understand, and I release her. I love watching her fly off into the distance.

* * *

><p>I get up today purely for breakfast, and to spend the morning with James. Luckily, Herbology is in the afternoon. It's odd: I never remember having such opportunities to see him. I also didn't realize that our schedules, aside from his Quidditch practices are identical. <em>Hmm, weird<em>, I think.

After breakfast, Sirius and Lauren go off together. _Damn, I still need to talk with her about that,_ I think, once more. Alice goes to Divination. Remus, well, Remus goes to bed. He has been acting really strange lately. James says he just has a lot going on.

James tells me to meet him in the Common Room at 9:15 with my coat, and warm gear.

Well, here I am, alone in the Common Room. Where is he? Not here. I stand there contemplating what I could be doing. I could start on my DADA essay, or…

My thoughts are interrupted by one calloused hand covering my eyes and the other snaking its way around my waist.

"Guess who," the voice murmurs.

"Oh, Merlin, I have no idea." I feel a smirk playing up on my lips.

"If that's the case, I'll give you a hint: he's the most handsome boy in our year."

"Hmm, is it Remus? Or is it Sirius?"

"Lily! I cannot believe you fancy my two best friends!"

I turn around to see James looking upset.

"Oh James, you know the only person I could ever fancy is you," I tease.

At that, he pulls me closer to him, his arms now wrap around my waist, my hands wrap around his neck. He keeps pulling me closer and closer, and my eyes immediately close.

"Come on, Lily! Let's take a walk," James exclaime, tearing himself away from me.

"Potter!"

"Evans."

At that, he takes off running, with me not far behind.

"POTTER," I roar, as I finally catch up to him at the portrait of Lachlan the Lanky. "You set me up."

"No, we both just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

He's right. He knows he is right. I sigh with defeat.

James takes his calloused hands and intertwines them into my soft hands.

"Lily, let me make this clear," he begins, as hazel meets green. "I really like you. Hell, I've like you for the past six bloody years. I've waited for the chance to date you since first year. I will take this as damn slow as I please."

I only nod. What he said really struck me. Up until this point, I haven't realized how long six years is. I feel bad for thinking that he was a prick. I mean, some things he has done are very prick-ish, but I was rude to him for just wanting a chance with me. It is a surprise that he still asked me out after all these years.

"James," I murmur softly.

He looks at me, and I do what my body tells me to do. I take a step forward towards him, wrap my arms around him, and just hug him. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. _Ahh, this is what pure ecstasy feels like, _I think. I let myself bury my head into his shoulder. The smell of vanilla, cotton, and cinnamon all mixed together fills my nose as I close my eyes to take in my surroundings. Those surroundings, of course, being James.

"Come on," James whispers softly into my ear.

He grabs my hand once more and practically runs down the staircase until we get to the main floor.

"What in Merlin's name did we need to run down those flights of stairs for?"

"Sorry, I got a bit too excited," James explains sheepishly.

I couldn't be mad at him. Not if he keeps being _that_ adorable, even when I yell at him. "Okay, James, what's the big deal?"

He drags me through the Great Hall and into the courtyard, where we find a fresh new blanket of snow. "Okay, this is crazy, I know, but I thought we could just play out here in the snow." He pauses for a minute. "No, never mind. This is stupid. I'm sorry, Lily, let's just go back inside. I'm just stupid to think you'd like this."

"James, no. I get a say in this relationship too. We're staying out here and playing in the damn snow."

He grins.

"Come on, I'll show you what Tuney and I used to do as kids."

I lay down in the snow, and start moving my arms and legs.

"Lily, what on earth are you doing?"

I stop. "I'm making a snow angel, silly."

"A snow angel? Why do they call them snow angels? No offense Lily, but you aren't quite the perfect angel."

I roll my eyes. "Because, when I'm finished, it'll look like an angel in the snow."

He lets me finish, and helps me up.

"Merlin! Lily, look at that! It looks like an angel fell into the snow!"

My eyes roll once again. I swear he is like a five year old in a candy shoppe. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a black dog. It is watching us. James is too excited to even notice. When it realizes I am looking back at it, the dog runs off. I shrug it off.

We spend the next hour making snow angels. When we finally make enough snow angels to last me all winter, he looks at me, and patted my hair down, just like our first date.

Then, it hits me.

I feel it.

A single, solitary, well-packed snowball had hit the small of my back.

I turn around to find that Sirius and Remus have been spying on our date, or just conveniently stumbled across us. I seriously doubt the latter.

I guess Sirius isn't with Lauren. Strange.

Another one hits my back.

"Gits," I spit.

Then, out of nowhere, James realises what just happened, and growls. He runs after them, like a madman almost.

"MOONY, PADFOOT, GET BACK HERE."

"Prongsy, sorry, we just wanted to have some fun."

"Prongs, it was all Sirius' idea."

"Get. Away," I hear James growl.

They hang their heads in shame and start heading back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, and if you ever touch or come close to harming her in any way ever again, I'll have both your arses."

I'm taken aback. Never in my life have I seen James become so protective over me, or anything for that matter. It's certainly a welcomed change.

James walks back over to me.

"James, it didn't hurt me at all."

"I know. I just want them to know that they can't rough house with you like they do me. Because, they can hurt you. Trust me."

At that, he takes my hand, and we make our way back to our tower.

* * *

><p><strong>22potterfan:<strong> thanks much again!  
><strong>parisFish: <strong>ahh! I loved your not-so-subtle Gossip Girl Reference. It comes back on tomorrow *eep!* Anyway, thanks love! You are such a doll

**A/N: Wooot! I made it! I am sooooooooo sorry for the delay! I explained it above. I'll work on the 5th chapter tonight and get it up hopefully tomorrow. I have it written out, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Henceforth, Chapter 5 will start out with Herbology. fun! Please read/review. I hope you all will find it in your hearts to forgive** me

_**Now for an Olivia update:**_

_I got a five day weekend! Thursday, the transformer in front of my school blew, causing the power to shut off. Friday was the day between semesters. Saturday and Sunday are quite obvious. And tomorrow is Martinn Luther King, Jr. Day! Yayy!_

Please review!

Love,

Olivia


	5. Up to Snow Good

**Chapter 5: **

**Up to Snow Good**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I should put a disclaimer again, in case there's a doubt: I now own Harry Potter. Just kidding. I wish I did.<strong>

_To Lauren, one day, you will find Ed! And live happily ever after. Until then, we always have our James ;)_

**A/N: The whole bar line things still apply as they did last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I get back to my dorm to find Lauren waiting for me.<p>

"Where have you been? I came back from hanging with Sirius to find you gone! I was worried."

"Chill, Lauren. Merlin, when did you become my mum?" I pause and smirk. I tease, "Even my real mum doesn't worry about me that much"

"Well, you now have a boyfriend. And only sweet Merlin knows what could happen if I leave you alone with him." She winks. Winks.

"Well, for your information, I was with James."

"Mhm, doing what?"

"Well," I start as I feel a smile creep onto my face, "James and I went to the courtyard and played in the snow." I smile at the memory, still fresh in my mind. "Until, Sirius and Remus came along."

"What happened?" I notice her ears perk up at the mention of Sirius' name. I ignore that fact.

"Well, they thought it'd be funny to throw snowballs at us. One of them happened to hit me in the back. I mean, I found it kind of humourous. But when it hit me, James got really overprotective, and even threatened Sirius."

"Lils. You know what this means."

"Laur, don't say it."

"He's in lo-"

"Lauren! Do. Not. Say. The. L. Word."

She sighs in defeat.

"Thank you." It's not that I don't believe in love. I do. I just don't believe that two sixteen, almost seventeen, year olds can be in love. Okay, so maybe I have had a breakup that made me swear I'd never fall in love in school. It's just not right.

* * *

><p>I'm getting pretty hungry, so I decide to head down to the Common Room with Lauren. As we reach the bottom of the stairs, and I am greeted by a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.<p>

"James, what was that for?" Then, I realize it wasn't James. In fact, James Potter is standing about a yard from me.

'"Lily, will you forgive me. I meant no harm," my hugger's voice begs.

I look down. It's Sirius.

"If you get off me, I will."

He turns and looks at James. "Told you she would!"

James sticks his tongue out.

_Oh my. I'm dating a preschooler._

Lauren, who is starting to get hungry herself, looks at all of us, and in her very best whiny voice, says, "Guys, I'm starved. If I don't get any food soon, I'll die. Can we please go get a spot of lunch?"

I snicker. Only she would do that.

"Well, we couldn't have that," said Sirius, as he offers his arm to her. She takes it.

James follows suit, but offers his hand. I take it.

We walk behind them at a safe distance.

"James, what the bloody hell is going on with those two?"

"Hell if I knew. Sirius has been pretty quiet lately."

I snort.

"Not very ladylike of you to snort. Especially in public."

"Oh hush."

Finally, our playful banter is over as we walk into the Great Hall. We find Lupin already here, waiting for us. We all sit down and I realise that something, rather someone, is missing.

"Hey, where's Alice?"

"Oh, apparently, she and Frank Longbottom are having some sort of homework cram session."

_Odd. She's never mentioned anything about Frank. _I didn't let thought ruin the rest of my lunch. Lauren and I watch James, Remus, and Sirius go on about Quidditch in amazement. They are talking with their hands and being so animated about it. Unfortunately, it is nearing time for Herbology.

* * *

><p>I stop dead in my tracks about three quarters of the way to Herbology.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"James, I left my bo-"

"I snagged both of ours before we left. Actually, I've had yours since last Tuesday. You left it in Professor Sprout's room. I thought I should grab it."

"James, you are the best."

"I know."

Damn, I forgot I can't compliment him without his ego getting any bigger.

* * *

><p>We make it just as class started. James takes the seat next to me. Lauren and Sirius are on the other side of the room together. <em>Hmmm.<em>

"Okay, class," Professor Sprout begins, "please turn your books to page 400. At the top, you should find the word 'Snargaluff' printed at the top of the page. That will be today's lesson. I want you to take out a quill and paper and take notes as according to what is on the page."

James is, again, on the left. But, he puts a piece of paper between us.

"James, I already have paper. Thanks."

"Silly, this isn't for note-taking. Just a way for us to communicate."

I open my book to page 400 and read the text in front of me:

"The Snargaluff is a plant with the appearance of a gnarled stump, but hides dangerous thorn-covered vines that attack when provoked and is usually best handled by more than one person. It contains green pulsating pods about the size of a grapefruit which can be extracted. These are then broken open and the contents, which resemble pale green tubers, collected in bowls."

Ugh. It drones on and on. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my name appear on the paper.

_Lily?_

_Yes, James?_

_Nevermind._

_James?_

_Yes?_

_You didn't have to get so overprotective over me. I can fight for myself._

_I know. It's just something came over me when I realized that the snowball hit you.  
>Hey, how about we abandon prefect duties tonight?<em>

_James Potter! I will not!_

_You know, you're cute when you're surprised._

_Bullocks. You always think I'm cute._

_Codswallop! I always think you're beautiful._

I blush at that. He chuckles softly and takes my hand. He starts to rub his thumb up and down mine.

_Also, you're cute when you get embarrassed. My offer still stands. But, I do have something else planned if we have to do the halls tonight._

_What is it?_

_Well, dear, that's a surprise._

_What could James Potter have planned?_ Wrong question to be asking myself. He's capable of planning pranks, dates, everything.

After a while of taking notes and doodling on the margins, Professor Sprout dismisses us.

* * *

><p>We are patrolling the halls, on Prefect duties, when James and I hear a moan.<p>

"Did you hear that Lily?"

"It's probably Peeves trying to scare off a first year out of bed."

The moan sounds again. This time we both hear a single name be called.

"_Sirius_."

Usually, I would ignore it, seeing how it's Sirius and one of his, ahem, victims. But, this time it's different. _Where do I know that voice?"_

I grab James' wrist. He looks at me with a questioning look. I put my finger up to my lips to signal him to not say a word.

Finally, we get to a corner nearer the moan.

"I know that voice," I hiss to James.

He nods either in agreement or understanding. I'm not sure.

It grows louder and lustier.

"_Oh, Sirius._"

We sneak down the hallway as stealthily as possible.

The closer we get, the lustier the moans are.

It is right behind us, or rather right behind the portrait of Valeria Myriadd that is behind us.

"Pig Snout" says James.

Valeria nods and swings open to let us in.

"James, how did you know the password?"

"Sirius let me know once. It's where he usually does all of his snogging with girls."

As the room is fully in view, I realise it was the unused Seventh Floor Bathroom. Which has a couch and several snogging spots in itself.

I can see the back of Sirius' head, and some girl's arms snaked around his neck.

James clears his throat rather loudly.

"Shit," I hear Sirius whisper.

"Oi James, I know you need a spot to snog Lily brainless, but you know this is my spot."

"Actually, that's why we're here. You see, we could hear you and, well, whoever you're with."

"Who is it you're with, perchance," I question.

Right as I ask, she steps out.

It was Lauren.

We turn straight around and head out.

"Er, Sirius, I'll see you later."

Sirius wasn't paying attention. He and Lauren go back to snogging.

As the portrait swings to a close, James and I both have no idea what to say.

"James,"

He looks at me. Suddenly, I'm at a loss of words.

He grabs my hand and smiles.

"Come on, I know what will get that off of your mind."

He starts running down the stairs, pulling me along with him.

We stop once we got to the kitchen. He walks in like it was nothing and asks one of the house elves for two hot chocolates.

"One for you, and one for me," James explains, handing one to me. "And it's made with small marshmallows and extra whipped cream!"

"Merlin James, it's a wonder you don't get fat," I tease, as I take a gulp of the warm drink.

He feigns a hurt look. Then he looks at me and chuckles.

"Lily, dear, you have some whipped cream on your upper nose"

I self-consciously start to reach up to get it. James grabs that hand, and with his free one, gets the whipped cream off in one swipe, and sucks it off his finger.

It is the most enticing thing he has ever done.

"Are you done with your cup," James enquires, peering into my cup.

"Yes, Mr. Nosey-Pants."

_More like Mr. I-Just-Made-the-Most-Enticing-Thing-Ever-but-I'm-Playing-it-off-like-No-Big-Deal._

"Good."

My hand is grabbed again, once more pulling me.

We end up in the courtyard and James is both amazed and upset that the new snow has covered our snow angels.

"Well, we'll just have to make more, now won't we James?"

"But we'll be technically abandoning our Prefect duties. Are you sure?"

"With you, I'll never be sure."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flies by. James and I are so wrapped up in our classes we don't have time for really any flirting.<p>

He is such a cheesy romantic. Take for example, Charms on Wednesday:

"_Lily, do you know why you're so good at charms?_"

"_No, I don't know James, why?_"

"_Because you are the most charming person in the world._"

The rest of the week is monotonous.

Finally, though, we got together to do homework. It started out with our DADA essay. He was explaining to me in great detail about the Patronus Charm.

"James, dear, how do you know so much about this?"

"Well, love, I'll tell you at a later time."

That bugs me to no end. I have to know. But I trust him.

"Okay, next is Muggle Studies homework."

James groans.

"James, out of curiosity, why are you taking this class? I mean, you'll obviously end up with a job in the magic world."

His hand goes straight to his hair. "Well," he sighs, "I honestly took it for three reasons."

"And those reasons are?"

"Okay, reason one: I knew you were taking it, and I took to the idea that it would be an easy way to get closer to you. Reason two: I wanted to know how Muggles do things, how _you_ do things. I find it quite intriguing how your folk do things without magic. Reason three: I care so much about you, that I gave up a potential free period; just to catch a glimpse at you – to even have the chance that you would acknowledge my presence, laugh at a joke I made, or even look at me."

He stops to breathe. "Never in a million years, did I think you would say yes."

Wow, what I thought was him being a prick, was actually him just wanting _one_ chance with me.

"James, I'm so sorry that I made you wait," I murmur, letting myself scoot closer to him.

"Well, what is it you Muggles say? 'Good things come to those who wait'."

I laugh.

Before I know it, James tackles me, and somehow manages to have both of us lying side by side on the floor.

He traces the outline of my jaw.

"Lily," he murmurs.

Merlin, I love the way my name sounds coming from him.

He leans forward and kissed my forehead. I feel that spot on my forehead, where James Potter's lips just were; it's so warm and soft, like his lips.

We stay that way until curfew.

* * *

><p>At curfew, I go up to my room where Lauren is, waiting for me. Alice is fast asleep.<p>

"Well," I begin.

"Listen Lily, I know that you may be upset with me-"

"Which I am."

"But it's not completely my fault."

"Oh, really? You could do so much better than him."

"Really. I mean if Black wasn't so damn lickable-"

"Lauren."

"And if his hair didn't look like it just needed to be messed up-"

"Please, spare me the mental images."

"And his muscles. I mean, thank Merlin for Quidditch players."

I laugh at this. "Come here."

She comes over to my bed and I wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"So, what did you and James do?"

"We were up to no good," I say suggestively.

Her eyebrows raise.

I smirk and recount to her the tale of mine and James' night, even the kiss on the forehead.

We stay up most the night talking, mostly about Quidditch players, and other girl things.

Mostly about James, and Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>tresamigas: <strong>thank you! I absolutely love James/Lily fics. I keep looking for my own James, hopefully I'll find him!  
><strong>Blue Luver5000: <strong>Thank you _so_ much for your support! It means the world x infinity to me!

**A/N Whew! It took me long enough!**

**I'm sooo sorry about that by the way. I just started semester two of the school year, and that is quite stressful.**

**It reminds me of my friend Paris. She has two awesome stories on here! Go read them! **.net/u/2529903/parisFish****

****I promise! It's worth it!****

****Sorry for the short chapter! If I kept talking about the week, it would have been too long. I didn't want a three chapter week.****

****Please Read/Review/Recommend to friends ;)****

Olivia update:

Well, my grades are up! So, today in history, I was writing about some man named Neville, and automatically I write Longbottom after it. I cracked up. My teacher got a giggle out of it too. Well, that about it for me, my life is kinda boring.

Well,


	6. Fun, Friends, and Family

**Chapter 6**

**Fun, Friends, and Family **

* * *

><p><em>To Corrie: Thank you for making me laugh so hard the other day. I needed it.<em>

_To Lauren: "Because, I'm Chuck Bass."_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I smirk and recount to her the tale of mine and James' night, even the kiss on the forehead.<em>

_We stay up most the night talking, mostly about Quidditch players, and other girl things._

_Mostly about James, and Sirius_

* * *

><p>Arriving at King's Cross Station for break was tough. Normally, I'm excited to go home, but part of me wants to stay with James. But I do miss my family. And James got to meet my parents. They saw us as we emerged from Platform 9 ¾ and hugged. They seem to like him.<p>

Mum, Dad, and (an unhappy) Petunia take me straight home. Not ten minutes after I get home, Corrie, a girl from my old school invites me over for a party. I politely decline, but invite her over to talk tomorrow.

Still, it was Saturday, exactly a week until Christmas. I am bored out of my mind. Or I was. That is until a familiar looking owl comes my way.

The first was from Lauren.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Merlin, we've been gone for like a day and I already miss you! How are you? I hope your sister isn't being too terrible. But she probably is._

_How's life with Petty and Vermin?_

_Leslie and Megan have already started driving us crazy. Sure, they're first years and all, and this is our first break of the year, but come on. They won't leave me alone. I cannot count the times I've silencioed them. I need you._

_Where are you spending break? Can I floo you? I just cannot make it with them all break long. I know Mum and Dad need me and everything, but I'll need a break eventually._

_Anywho, so do you have any plans with James for break? By the way, speaking of you and James, your relationship has become the talk of all of the first years. You should be honoured._

_Speaking of James again, you've heard of Platform 9 and ¾, right? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements._ _Oh, and do you want to find out how Moaning Myrtle got her name? Just ask James._

_Love you,_

_Laur_

I smile. That is so like Lauren to write. I miss her too. I immediately get out a pen and quill and write to her.

_Dear Laur,_

_I miss you too! I'm well. How are you?_

_Tuney is always terrible. She and Vermin are gross. All they want to do is snog. It's disgusting._

_Be nice to Leslie and Megan! I wish I had two younger sisters! They'd be much better than Tuney. I need you too!_

_My plans for break are starting tomorrow. Mum and dad have reservations at the Fairmont in St. Andrew's, so the whole family (including Vernon) is going. Kill me._

_James. Right, my boyfriend. Yeah, I have no clue. He didn't say anything to me before break… Should I have asked him? I don't know. He got to meet my parents the other day! Yeah, he and I had just emerged from the platform, and he hugged me farewell just as they came up to me. So, yeah, it was an official meet-the-girlfriend's-parents sort of thing. Tuney didn't seem to like him too well. Maybe because he's so much more handsome than Vermin will ever be._

_Lauren Elise! I cannot believe you thought of that! That is so perverse. You sound just like Sirius. Tone it down ;)_

_Love you more,_

_Lily-flower_

* * *

><p>Two days later, I am at the Fairmont in St. Andrews for the holiday. Joy. As if things can't get any worse. Well, there is a plus. Since Petunia brought Vernon along, they got a room that adjoins to Mum and Dad's. My room is on the floor above them.<p>

I settle in and I can't help but think about James. I miss him. Plus, his Christmas gift had arrived the day before. It's an Ireland National Quidditch shirt with "Potter" on the back. If I don't see him over break, I'll just give it to him once we're back at school.

I was lying down in the hotel bed, about to take a nap, when the phone rings.

"Hullo?"

"Lily, dear? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mum."

"Honey, will you meet all of us downstairs so we can go to the Tea Room? It's nearly time for a spot of tea."

I roll over to see the clock. 12:55. _Damn._ I can never catch a break.

"Sure, mum, I'll be down in a few."

I get up and brush through my hair.

_Well this ought to be fun._

I reach the bottom of the hotel, where I see my parents and Petunia and Vernon waiting for me.

"Took you long enough, freak."

"Girls," my father warns.

"It takes one to know one Tuney," I say sweetly.

Her grimace was almost too much to handle.

"Petunia, be nice to your sister for once. Lily, don't provoke her," my mom says with a sigh.

I stick my tongue out to Tuney, and not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Vermin, she tries her best to ignore it.

_Well, this will be an awkward tea._

As we are getting our seats, I feel someone watching me, or following me. I turn around and see a black dog.

_That's the same dog I saw that morning I was with James, _I think.

I shake it off. The chances of similar looking dogs were great. But I have seen those eyes before. I shake my head to rid all thoughts of the dog.

We sit down next to a window. Mum and Dad are next to each other and Vermin and Petty are across from them. I'm on the end of the table, looking out the window.

Then, that damn dog comes up to me and puts his head on my lap.

"Lily-flower, do you know this dog, perchance," my father asks.

"Dad, honestly, I've never seen this dog before."

That is partially the truth. I have no clue.

The dog seems to disagree with that statement. He barks and nuzzles my hand.

I look over to him and pet him.

"Well, Lily, it seems to be that he's taken a liking to you."

Tuney rolls her eyes.

"So," Mum pipes up, "where's James?"

"Oh, um, I'm not actually sure."

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea what your freak boyfriend is doing over your break," Tuney taunts.

"Petunia," my father yells.

Vermin takes Tuney's hand and squeezes it for support. She smiles thankfully at him. I try not to barf.

Before I knew it, the dog had whimpered away.

_Weird._

About forty minutes later, we decide it would be best to just stay and grab a bite to eat.

The waitress comes by and asks what me what I want. I turn around to tell her and out of the corner of my eye, I see two people. One person has black short-ish hair that is sticking straight up. The other has shaggy hair. They both seem to notice me half-staring at them. I quickly look back at my waitress.

_Oh, joy._

I quickly tell the waitress what I want.

_Maybe it wasn't them. If it was, they would've come over here by now. Why am I nervous about my boyfriend and his best friend being here?_

I turn back to my family and offer a weak smile. As dad was about to say something, Petunia's face drops in shock.

"What is it Tuney? Did you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror?"

Her mouth moves to form words, but no sound came out.

Then a voice booms behind me and I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I do believe we meet again. I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend."

Tuney's jaw drops even more at the word _boyfriend_.

"Oh, yes, James! How nice to see you again, boy!"

"Same for you Mr. Evans. And Mrs. Evans, wow, I see where Lily gets her beauty."

Mum blushes and allows James to kiss her hand like a perfect gentleman. I roll my eyes. Git.

"And you must be Petunia and Vernon! Lily has told me so many things about you two. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." James extends his hand. Neither Petunia nor Vernon takes it.

"James," my mother begins, "please join us."

"Well, I'm in here today with my friend, and I would hate to leave him."

"Well, bring him over."

I wait for James to leave to bring Sirius over so I can groan. This will be just great. Not.

* * *

><p>Lunch was not bad at all. My parents love James and think Sirius is a <em>hoot.<em> Petunia and Vernon tend to disagree.

"Well, Lily, we'll let you, James, and Sirius go. I'm sure you have some catching up to do."

"Oh, well, Mr. Evans, I actually was about to take a cat nap," starts Sirius. "Plus, I'm sure James and Lily would like some time to see each other. They barely had time before break." He gets up and winks at James. I blush.

"Okay, mum and dad, James and I will be on our way now," I spit out, grabbing James' hand in the process and pulling him out of here as fast as I can.

"James Potter, what are you doing here," I hiss.

"Lil"-

"James, are you stalking me?"

"Will you let me explain?"

I sigh. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. My parents have a house up here."

"Where are your parents?"

"Lily, I was just getting to that. Dad is still on an Auror mission. Mum doesn't go on break for another two days. Hopefully Dad will be back by then. Sirius and I came up here early to set up for the Christmas party and keep an eye out for everything."

I feel much better knowing that he isn't stalking me. Plus, coming up here early so his parents would have to do less was totally sweet.

Then, I'm surrounded by James and his familiar scent.

"I've missed you, Lily."

I inhale the wonderful James smell.

"Merlin, I've missed you too."

"Hey," he pulls me away from him, "who's this Merlin guy? Do I have to give him a piece of my mind?" He stops and laughs at his own (lame) joke.

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry James. No other guy can take me away from you."

He smiles triumphantly. I let my eyes roll. He plants a kiss on my temple.

"Good, because no one will ever, EVER, take me from you. And I will never let anyone take you from me."

_Oh. My. Merlin. He is serious._

We end up in my hotel room. I let my mind wander back to Lauren's letter, "_Speaking of James again, you've heard of Platform 9 and ¾, right? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements._"

For a quick second, my mind wanders to the 'thing' that Lauren had referred to in the letter. My face blushes. James chooses to (correctly) assume what I was thinking.

"Do you wanna know why they call it the Shrieking Shack? Moaning Myrtle knows a lot about it," James teases.

My hearts starts beating fast. _I can't let him know that I'm freaking out on the inside. I need to cover this up._

I give him a sultry look. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just excited to see me?"

"More like excited to be in a hotel room with you," James almost inaudibly mutters.

He quickly closes the door.

My heart is beating faster and faster.

"Ja-?"

I don't get the chance to finish, because James has tackled me onto the bed.

"Lily," he growls. He has never growled my name before. Hell, no one has ever done that (except Petunia, but I'm pretty sure her feelings for me were quite the opposite of James' current ones). Yet, it is the most amazing sound, so deep and guttural.

I start to playfully struggle from his grasp. He tightens his grasp not by too much and lays me completely down on the bed so that he's fully on top of me.

My mum walks in to my room right as James has me pinned down on the bed.

"Oh," Mum exclaims, turning a bright red, "er, I'll just leave you two be." She looks worried as she scurries out of the room.

I, like my mum, am mortified. I feel my face burning.

"Lily, it's okay. She just walked on us.."

"Looking like we were having an intense snogging session!"

"Lily, just calm down."

"Why?"

"It could have been worse."

"How?"

"We could have actually been snogging. Or shagging."

I laugh. James takes the opportunity to let go of my wrists and collapses next to me.

* * *

><p>Two days later I find myself with my parents, Petty and Vermin, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sirius, and James, all at the Potter's vacation house.<p>

Petunia and Vernon excuse themselves as soon as the can. I roll my eyes at their indiscreet getaway. Mr. and Mrs. Potter look sort of upset.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you didn't do anything. Tuney and Vernon just aren't, erm, big fans of magical folk. Please don't take it personally."

Mrs. Potter swallows her food and smiles politely at me.

"Lily, darling, please, don't call me 'Mrs. Potter'. Please, call me Dorea."

"Okay, Dorea," I manage.

"And I'm not Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter is my father. Call me Charles, Lilyflower."

My face perks up at this nickname.

"You don't mind if I call you Lilyflower, do you?"

My parents look at me with a smile. Sirius is smirking. James is looking at me expectedly. He reaches for my hand.

I look at Mr. Potter and smile. "Charles, of course you can call me Lilyflower."

After that, Sirius makes a gagging noise and excuses himself to his room.

James sticks his tongue out at Sirius and then excuses us from the table to let our parents talk.

"James, where are we going?"

"Someplace I've always wanted to take you."

"James, enough with the riddle, just tell me where."

"My room."

I feel my heart stop for a brief second. _His room? But we could… and he would…_ There are about a thousand things running through my mind as we go up a second flight of stairs and round a corner. James opens the door, lets me in, and closes his door.

I take this spare second as an opportunity to take a look around his room. Burgundy paint with gold accents, Quidditch posters everywhere, yes, this was definitely picked out by James.

My thoughts get interrupted by a pair of calloused hand grab me and force me on a bed, straddling a certain James Potter.

"Well, isn't this a sight," a voice calls out. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans was straddling James Potter."

I turn my head. It's Sirius.

I feel my face burning. _Merlin, how many times are people going to walk in on us in compromising positions?_

"And I never would have thought you'd ever see Lily and I like this, you wanker."

"Jamesie, lighten up."

"Padfoot," he warns.

"Don't worry, Lily, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>Christmas Day is finally here! I flooed over to James' first thing in the morning.<p>

"Lily! So good to see you," I hear my boyfriend's voice cry out, but the arms wrapping themselves around me didn't feel like James' at all.

"Wha- Who i- Sirius! Geroffme!"

"Wow, James, your girlfriend is quite the charmer."

"Shut up!"

"Lily Evans! Get over hear and hug your best friend!"

_Lauren. _Merlin, it's Lauren!

"LAUREN!"

"LILY!"

"Oi," choruses James and Sirius.

"Happy Christmas, all," cried Alice, hand in hand with Frank Longbottom.

"Ello mates," exclaims Peter.

"Woah, look, the entire gang's here," shouts Remus. He adds, "Merlin, Lily, feels like ages since I've seen you."

"Oh come here, you." I lean over and give him a hug.

"Oi, nothing for your boyfriend?"

"Oh come here Jamesie," I tease as I peck him on the cheek.

Sirius nods in approval.

"Well, everyone's here, so how about we exchange gifts?"

Alice and Lauren got me two huge heart shaped boxes of chocolates. The boys got each other pranks. Lauren and Alice _loved_ their knitted scarves I made them. Frank got Alice a necklace. She got him a watch.

All eyes are on us now.

"Well, this is just awkward," I comment.

"Yeah, guys, if you don't mind, can we please have some privacy?"

There are a lot of "yeah, sure's" muttered, but before I know it, James' living room is cleared out.

"Happy Christmas, James," I murmur, giving him his gift.

He opens it and his eyes open wide with glee.

"Merlin, Lily! Thank you! I love this."

I blush.

"It's your turn. It isn't much, but when I saw it, I thought of you."

I open it up slowly. I open the box, and there it is before me. It's a snow globe, with two figurines in it playing in the snow. I look closer and see it's a perfect replica of both James and me. The inscription on the wood base of the globe reads:_ James and Lily, Christmas '76._

"James, it's perfect."

"Just like you."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you to all who have readreviewed/recommended this fic! It means a lot to me! Especially after my English teacher hated on one of my Free Response essays. Reading your reviews reminded me that at least I'm good at one kind of writing.****

**A/N: how do you like this? I hope you love it, honestly. I didn't think I'd finish this in time! Please, once again, Read/Review/Recommend!**

_Olivia updates:_

_Not much. My friend, Lauren, has her birthday coming up soon. __So does Paris! On the same day! They'll be 17. Wish them a happy one, will you?_

_Please check out parisFish's **Seventeen Reasons **and **Because of You**. Both are fabuloous!_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo,_

_Olivia._


	7. A Beautiful Distraction

**Chapter 7**

**A Beautiful Distraction.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own A Very Potter Musical or Harry Potter, but please enjoy mh AVPM references.<strong>

**parisFish:**I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And Oh. My. Gosh! I'm so excited for it! And guess what? Three Days until your birthday!

**quicksilver: **I'm so glad to hear that! That means so much to me! Thanks much (:

_To Lauren and to Paris: Happee (early) Birthdae! This serves as an early birthday present to the both of you!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I open it up slowly. I open the box, an <em>

_I open it up slowly. I open the box, and there it is before me. It's a snow globe, with two figurines in it playing in the snow. I look closer and see it's a perfect replica of both James and me. The inscription on the wood base of the globe reads: James and Lily, Christmas '76._

_"James, it's perfect."_

_"Just like you."_

* * *

><p>"Five!"<p>

The Potter's house erupts with joy as we count in the New Year.

"Four!"

Lauren looks over from where she stands with Sirius and smiles childishly at me.

"Three!"

Peter looks like if there is any more excitement, he will pee his pants.

"Two!"

I take in the last second to observe the very last glimpse of 1977.

"One!"

Lauren and Sirius hug. Peter and Remus are high-fiving each other. Frank and Alice kiss, as do Dorea and Charles. I look up at James expectantly. He pulls me in close to him. I can smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

"I meant what I said. We're going to take this slow," he whispers in my ear.

He pulls his head back to look at me. I only nod. He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. I feel the butterflies in my stomach tingle.

"Happy New Year, Lily."

"Happy New Year, James."

* * *

><p>"Er, Lauren," I hear Sirius start.<p>

"Yes, Black?"

"You know, school starts back in a few days, and well, I think we should make plans."

It's Thursday the sixth. Honestly, it's the longest we've been out for break. My eyes open wide. I hold my breath. Lauren would kill me if she knew I'm eavesdropping.

"Like date plans?"

"No, like casual plans. Like, we could go ice skating on Saturday. And see a movie at night."

"Hmm," I hear Laur ponder.

"Well," Sirius asks.

"Yeah, I'd fancy it.

I feel a hand on the back of my shoulder. I whip my head around to find Remus and Peter. They motion for me to follow them. I oblige. We get to James' room before any one says a word.

"James, Remus, and Peter, what are you all doing?"

"Listen," starts Remus

"We think Sirius fancies Lauren," interjects James.

"But, if she asks you, do not say anything to her," finishes Peter.

"Okay, but why are you all telling me this?"

"Because, love, if she tells you anything about fancying him or not, we need to know. Otherwise, Sirius could end up heart broken."

"Wait, Sirius, has a heart," I tease.

Peter snorts and Remus rolls his eyes at my child-like response. James, however, leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Ahh, that's my girl."

"Okay, I guess I'll go and find her now."

They nod enthusiastically.

"Laur," I call, entering the guest room I have stayed in, whilst abandoning my own hotel room.

"Lils, I have to tell you something."

"Is it about Black?"

"Yeah. I think he fancies me. I really think he does. Alice thinks he does, at least. She's convinced he fancies me."

I nod my head, mostly in agreement with Alice's statement.

"I hope he does. I really hope Sirius fancies me."

I look over and smile at my best friend. How long we've come since first year. "I cannot believe you've fallen for him."

"It's not my fault that he's so damn lickable! And you're one to talk, Miss-I'm-Dating-James-Potter."

I laugh and shake my head, "Laur. Who would have thought that we would be dating the two most sought after boys at Hogwarts?"

"Well, you and James were bound to get together at some point. Me and Sirius? No one would ever have even thought of it."

* * *

><p>James and I decide to spend Saturday with my parents, a chance to really hang out before we go back to Hogwarts. Plus, it's currently keeping my mind off the subject of Lauren and Sirius' date.<p>

"So, James, tell me, how did you get Lily to say yes to you," my dad asks.

My stomach jumps. _Dammit. _Mum approves of this question. Petunia and Vernon look like they are going to die of boredom.

"Well, Mr. Evans, I'm going to tell you the entire truth. I fell for Lily the very first time I saw her. She was very cautious about going into the Platform at King's Cross, and I saw Severus helping her. She smiled thankfully at him and her smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It still is." James pauses to breathe and takes my hand.

Mum and Petunia are on the edge of their seats, listening to James, and hanging on to every word. Dad looks pleased. Vernon still looks bored.

James continues, "And when I saw her in a compartment, just sitting there, talking with Severus, she glanced up at me and our eyes met. Mrs. Evans, she has your eyes. They are the most mesmerizing pair of eyes." I smile at the memory.

"Anyway, I told my friends that I was going to make Lily Evans mine. They believed it for a while. Unfortunately, for me, Lily didn't feel the same way. My friends laughed at me, saying it would never happen. She didn't really think any of my jokes were funny, and I believe she once even called me, in our fifth year, and I quote, 'an arrogant toerag'."

"Lily Evans," my mother chastises.

"Mrs. Evans, its fine. When she called me that, I realised she was right. So I spent the rest of last year and the first part of this year trying to convince your daughter that I wasn't the arrogant toerag she once thought I was."

"So, when are you going to tell us how you got her to say yes," snaps Tuney impatiently.

"I was just getting to that. See, every year, the first trip of the year to Hogsmeade is in the winter. Lily, I assume, was running late for breakfast that morning of the first trip, seeing as how she ran into me. I was standing in the hall contemplating how to ask her."

"Whoa, James, I did not run into you! You elbowed me in the gut!"

"Lily, let him tell his version of the story," my father says.

"Anyway, I tried to help her up, but she doesn't allow me. As she brushed herself off and started walking away, I decided that it was now or never. To my surprise, she said yes, but only because I had asked her out, what was it love?"

"Three hundred and ninety-three times."

"Yes, three hundred and ninety-three times. I suppose it was during our date in Hogsmeade that she saw that I wasn't the toerag I used to be. I suppose she fell for me at that point. Of course," he squeezes my hand and smiles, "I had long fallen for her."

* * *

><p>"Lily!"<p>

I'm being shaken, and rudely awakened by a familiar voice. I roll over and look at the time. The clock reads one in the morning.

"Lily! Alice! Wake up!"

"Whoever this is better have a good reason to wake me up!"

"Lily, Alice, this is Lauren."

My eyes flew open. I threw my pillow over to where Alice was sleeping.

"Wake up!"

"Finally," mutters Lauren.

"Well, get over here, the two of you," I hiss.

The two oblige and climb onto my bed.

"Well," Alice and I whisper.

"Welllll," Laur begins, "we start by walking the course of the park before Sirius takes me to the ice rink. And Sirius was quite the gentleman."

I snort at that.

Alice, playing off my snort, smirks. "Sirius can be a gentleman?"

Lauren feigns shock and proceeds to hit us on the head with a pillow.

"Hey," we cry. I look at her. "Just go on."

"So, I didn't want to admit to Sirius that I didn't know how to skate, but he figured that out pretty quick. After, you know, I fell and completely busted my arse! But, instead of enchanting the skates like a normal wizard would, he took the opportunity to hold my hands and guide me around the rink like a normal bloke."

Alice and I exchange glances and sigh.

"What else?"

"Well, we grabbed a spot of lunch/dinner and then talked for a bit."

"About what," I question.

"He talked about James, Peter, and Remus mostly. When I asked about his family, he explained that his parents don't really get along with him, so James' parents basically adopted him. Oh, and he talked about how James doesn't stop talking about you. Merlin. You'd think that James has sought after you since first year," she pauses. She looks at me. I can feel her smirk and I just know that she winks at me. "Oh wait, he has."

"Oh hush. Wait, did you say that James talks about me?"

"Merlin, Lily, this isn't about you, it's about Lauren," teases Alice.

"Then, we realised that the show was starting soon so we apparated to the theatre."

"What did you see?"

"We decided on 'Grease'. It's about two teens in love. It's a musical."

"What else was it about?"

"That's all I really remember."

"And why's that?" I already knew the answer.

"Because, well, weweresnoggingtheentiretime," Lauren spits out.

"Lauren!"

"Oh, Alice, stop chastising me. You know you'd do the same if it were you and Frank."

Alice shut up at that.

"How come you're back so late," I question.

"Geeze, mum, I dunno. After we apparated back her, we walked around and talked for a bit. We played pool, or rather, I killed him at pool. And then we sat in front of a fireplace."

"Yes?"

"And, well, snogged some more! Merlin."

I pull my wand out. "Lumos." I let the wand point towards Lauren's face.

"Lauren Elise! Your lips are swollen and red!"

"Are they really? Merlin, Sirius said they didn't look too terrible."

Alice gasps. "Lauren, what is that on your ne-"

"Nothing!"

She left it at that and says nothing more.

"Night guys," she says cheerfully.

I realize that my wand is still shining the light.

"Nox."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up in a state of panic. <em>Shit, we leave for Hogwarts today.<em> I quickly grab a bite to eat, and find my parents (and Petty and Vermin) waiting for me in the parlor.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Oh Lils," my father sighs, "we're going to miss you so much."

"But, summer is very close," mum states.

"Have fun at you freak school," Tuney mutters.

"Love you too Tuney." I smile at her sweetly.

She grimaces. "Don't. Call. Me. Tuney."

My dad looks at me sympathetically.

"Lily?"

I turn around. _Merlin_. What a sight. James Potter is coming down the stairs in a white shirt and a pair of burgundy and gold striped pajama pants. His hair, if possible, was even messier than I have ever seen it.

"James, my parents are here in the parlor. I'm just saying goodbye to them."

He doesn't care that he has company. He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Morning, love."

"Morning, James."

"James," my father states, while extending his hand towards my boyfriend.

"Mr. Evans," says James extending it. "I will make sure your daughter is safe inside Hogwarts, and no harm shall be done to her. I swear on it."

"That is what I like to hear." Dorea and Charles enter the room.

Dorea smiles at my parents. "Can I get you all anything to drink? Coffee, milk, anything at all?"

"Oh, no thank you!"

* * *

><p>We are finally at the Platform.<p>

Sirius taps James' shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

"Not now."

"Okay, when?"

"I'll let you know."

We get ourselves on the train and find a compartment. Lauren and Alice are finding a compartment. James and I have to go to a prefects meeting as soon as the train rolls out of the station.

On our walk there, I grab James' hand.

"What is it, love?"

"Lauren."

"What about her?"

"She's head over heels for Sirius. I can tell. She wouldn't stop gushing about him last night."

"Yeah, Sirius kept us awake too."

I laugh. They are _perfect_ for each other.

We head into the Prefect meeting compartment and begin the meeting. As soon as we finish that, James walks me to the compartment Lauren and Alice are in.

"Bye, love," he whispers as his lips graze my cheek.

"Merlin, you two need to get a room," Lauren throws out.

I roll my eyes and watch James make his way down the hall to his compartment.

A few minutes pass by, and I suddenly crave something from the trolley.

"Oi, where's the trolley?"

"Probably making its way up now."

"I'm going to go get something. You lot want anything?"

Lauren and Alice look at me.

"Two chocolate frogs for me," orders Alice.

"One chocolate frog, and one Bertie Botts," Lauren says.

"Alright, I'll be back."

I make my way down the hall to where the Trolley Lady is. I get the candy and turn around. As I near James' compartment, I overhear a conversation.

"It's Lauren. It's just like I can't get her out of my head. And every time I think about her, I get these pains in my chest, and I know it's her fault." He pauses.

James takes the opportunity to say something. "Mate, I think you've officially fallen for her."

"That bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Wow, two chapters in two days? This may be a record! Woot! I'm super happy now. I worked literally all day on this. I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Olivia_**


	8. Forever Young

**Chapter 8**

**Forever Young**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not much of a cake person." -Daniel Radcliffe<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shout out to my friends Lauren and Paris, who both had their birthdays a few days ago! Happy 17th both of you!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Snow Day Chances":<br>_

_"It's Lauren. It's just like I can't get her out of my head. And every time I think about her, I get these pains in my chest, and I know it's her fault." He pauses._

_James takes the opportunity to say something. "Mate, I think you've officially fallen for her."_

_"That bitch."_

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you!"<p>

I roll over to where the voices were coming from. I extend my hand and hit the heads of two people.

"Lily, get up! It's your birthday," Alice commands.

"It's also Sunday," I mutter. My clock says 6:50.

Lauren pulls the covers off of me. The cold air hits my arms immediately.

"Blimey, Laur!"

She smiles sweetly at me. "Hurry up and get ready! Breakfast will not wait."

Ten minutes later, I'm heading to the Great Hall with Lauren and Alice.

"Happy birthday, Lily," a group of third year girls chorus.

I smile at them. "Thanks you all!"

We arrive at our usual table and sit down. I grab a waffle and our syrup on it. As I cut a piece of it, a pair of warm, strong arms wraps around me.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Potter, Alice and I like you and everything, but today, we all are going to share Lily. Are you okay with that?"

He looks down at me. "Happy birthday, Evans," he says. He leans down and gives a quick peck on my cheek.

"Oh, we've resorted back to surnames, have we, Potter?" I try my hardest to look offended.

"Hello, loves," booms Sirius. "Happy birthday, Lily," he says and kisses my hand. He sits down next to Lauren and kisses her cheek. She blushes.

"Lily! Happy birthday," greets Remus.

"Thanks, you guys." I admit, I haven't been greet by 'Happy birthdays' this much this early in the morning in, well, ever.

* * *

><p>It is currently 10:00 am and my two best friends lock the three of us in our dorm. I'm raging mad. It's my birthday. I want to spend time with my boyfriend, his friends and my friends.<p>

"Lils," Lauren says, "calm down."

"Yeah, we just want some alone time with our best friend before-"

"Alice," Lauren hisses.

"Wait, do you know something that I don't?"

"No," they say in unison.

"Whatever," I sigh as I lean back on bed. My soft pillows greet my head as I let it sink into the fluff.

Then, three objects landed on my stomach _Presents._

"Open them!"

I take the first one, which is wrapped in a brilliant golden wrapping paper. On the top, in Alice's beautiful calligraphy is, "Lily" and a flower drawn right next to it.

"Merlin, Alice, this is so beautiful. I don't want to tear it."

"Here, cut it out." She smiles as she hands me the scissors.

I carefully cut it out and set it on my night stand. I tear open the package and find two items. The first is a Muggle book, "The Outsiders" that Mum had praised and said I would love. The second is a beautiful, knee-length grey skirt.

I lean over and give Alice a huge hug. "This is perfect. Thank you!"

She grins back at me. "You're welcome."

The next present is wrapped in a deep crimson. On the side, is "Lily" written in Lauren's neat, loopy handwriting. The box had two gifts in it. I let out a gasp. The first was The Beatles' latest record, Magical Mystery Tour_._ The second was a pretty pink polo, which happened to go perfectly with the skirt Alice bought me. _Hmmm, maybe they went shopping together._

"Laur, you shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should have and I did. Now hush up and unwrap the last present."

I oblige and tear open the package wrapped in my favourite shade of purple. Inside is a pair of white and pink flats and two pictures in frames.

The first picture is of the three of us from first year, right after the Opening Ceremonies, where we had just met each other. _We look so young_. We all had a bit of baby fat still left. I was in the middle, with Laur and Alice on either side of me, all three laughing.

The second picture is of the three of us, but this time, from the New Year's party this winter at James'. We were in the exact same order, except older, and _definitely _without baby fat. Looking at how much we had grown up in what felt like such a short time, I let a few tears fall from my eyes. _We've grown up so much._

"You suck. You've made me cry on my birthday! Jerks."

Lauren and Alice laugh and hug me tightly.

* * *

><p>We spend the next hour talking and laughing. I look up for a brief moment and notice an owl at my window. I get up to have a closer look and discover that it's Paris. She has an envelope attached to her foot. I untie it and give her a treat. I turn over the letter to find my name written in my dad's chicken-scratch handwriting. I carefully open the envelope; I find my mum's rounded cursive.<p>

_Dearest Lily,_

_Your father and I cannot believe that it is already your seventeenth birthday. It seems like only a month ago, we were just sending you off to Hogwarts for the first time. It only feels like a year since you were born._

_We want to wish you a very happy birthday_. _Our fairy princess is now a queen. __Enjoy the coming teenage years_. _Happy Birthday Super Seventeen. Okay, I'll admit that I got that off of one of those Hallmark cards, but it's sweet and true. Oh, I never imagined not seeing my darling baby on her seventeenth birthday. I do hope you are enjoying it._

_Now, you did not think that we would forget about your present, do you? Go on, reach inside and pull out your gift._

I look inside the envelope. I reach my hand in, and pull out a necklace with a copper lily on it. I read the rest of the letter.

_Your sister picked it out. She thought you'd like it. She misses you. We all miss you._

_Happy birthday, dear._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

><p>At precisely half past twelve, we get a knock on our door.<p>

"Yes," Alice calls from her spot on my bed.

"James Potter and company request the presence of a Miss Lily Evans."

It was Peter.

"Alright, I'll be right down," I call.

"Go ahead and go," Lauren says, rolling her eyes.

I make it down the stairs to find that James and his friends have cleared out the entire Gryffindor Common Room just for the five of us.

"James, you didn't have to clear out the Common Room just for the five of us."

I start to embrace him when Sirius pipes up before James even could think of a response.

"Well, everyone knows it's your birthday Lily, so when they saw us all coming down here with presents, they all scattered. It was really an effort of mine and Remus'."

Instead of hugging James, I ended up hugging Sirius and Remus.

"Padfoot, this should be the only circumstance I should find Lily in your arms."

"Afraid, Prongsy," teases Sirius.

I roll my eyes. They will forever be ten year-olds. "Where's Peter?"

"Peter had to go to detention. Too much sleeping in class. Poor bloke."

"Lily, don't worry about Peter. Remus, Sirius, and I are here. And apparently they have some of the best presents for you."

"Oh, really?"

Remus smiles mischievously. "Of course, dear Lily. We do know you probably the best."

"And why is that?"

Sirius smirks. "Because that's all James ever used to talk about. Actually, he still does."

"Shut up!" James was turning a bright shade of red. "Let's just give Lily her presents, okay?"

We sit down. Remus and Sirius sit opposite on the couch, while James is sitting on a chair and I'm on a pillow on the floor, between his legs.

"Here are the presents from Remus, Peter, and I," Sirius says, handing me two boxes.

"Just so you know, they wouldn't even tell me what they got you. I apologize in advance."

I smile and brace myself for the worst. I open the first box slowly. It contains a picture of everyone at the Christmas party. We were all so happy and tired, and James had his hand on the small of my back. I remember that feeling because that was the first time I had felt such electricity in my body.

The second box is a bit bigger in size, yet lighter than the first. I open it up and see an article of clothing. The burgundy and gold look familiar, but I cannot place where I've seen it. Then, the scent of it hits me. I hold it up.

On the back, it says "P O T T E R". _It's one of James' old Quidditch shirts_.

I look up to see Sirius and Remus exchanging knowing glances with one another.

"Eh, James wouldn't that be something?"

"What, Sirius?"

"Imagining Lily in that t-shirt."

"Okay..."

"Let me clarify, imagining Lily in nothing _but _that shirt.

James lets out a groan, as if in pain. I immediately turn red upon realising the reason behind his groan.

"Come on guys; let me give her the presents from me."

I smile as James reaches over me to hand me three things. The first was a picture of us two at Madam Puddifoot's our first date. The second was a lily in a vase. The third was a note.

_Meet me here for a romantic dinner for two at 6:30._

_-James._

* * *

><p>It is now an hour until my dinner with James and I'm in my dorm with Alice and Lauren, freaking out. As I shower, Lauren and Alice are both getting outfit ideas ready for me.<p>

I'm in the midst of washing my hair when I hear Lauren and Alice talking.

"Hey, Lily, remember the first time we did this? Lily," Alice acknowledged.

My eyes open wide. "Yes?"

Lauren pipes up, "Nearly two months ago."

I stop scrubbing my scalp and snap my head up. _It has been almost two months since James and I went on our first date? It feels like much shorter of a time._

I resume washing my hair.

"Lils, you better get out of there soon," warns Lauren.

I get out of the shower and use a spell to remove the hair from my legs and armpits and another to dry my hair.

"Alright, I'm finished in here." As soon as I say that, I have clothes thrust at me. I look at the choices. _The skirt Alice got me, the polo Lauren got me, and the shoes they both bought for me. They knew about this._ I walk out of the bathroom once more. As I walk out, I'm being attacked by brushes, curlers, and make up.

"Sit down," commanded Lauren.

I do as she says. Alice takes out a curling iron and curls the ends of my hair. The heat of the curling iron on my hair rises up on my face. My attention turns to Lauren who is now applying eyeliner and mascara. I look into the mirror as she finishes. I notice the time in the corner of the mirror.

"Shit! It's 6:25! Laur, Alice, you all need to leave for dinner!"

"So do you."

Crap.

"Wait! One last touch," Lauren exclaims. She reaches over on my nightstand and grabs the necklace from my mother. "Nice touch."

She and Alice run down the stairs while I give myself a once over.

_6:30_.

I run down the stairs to find James facing the fireplace, one hand on his hip, the other on the back of the chair. He turns around to look at me. He smiles. His hair is all disheveled. Damn, he looks good. He's wearing khaki pants and a crimson sweater.

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Oh shut up, handsome. Where are we going?"

"Well, see, I'm going to need blindfold you."

"James Potter!" He blind folded me anyway.

"Do you trust me, Miss Evans?"

"Of course."

"Okay, then just let me guide you."

We start walking. He helps me out of what I assume is the portrait hole. We make our way through several passages.

"Lily, you do want to be here with me, right?"

"Of course, James. Why wo-"

"That's all I need."

_Rude_.

"Come on Lily!"

"James, I can't see."

"Oh yeah."

He leads me in somewhere. An aroma of sauce hits me immediately. He walks behind me and unties the blindfold. In front of me sits a small, circular dining table, with a white table cloth and two dining chairs with Gryffindor colors on the cushions. On top of the table sits two plates, a bread basket, and candles.

"James, where are we?"

"The Room of Requirement."

"What in the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a room that is available to those who are in need of it and supplies them with what they need. That's why I had to make sure that you wanted to be here with me. If you didn't, it wouldn't have opened."

My mouth is dry. I'm at a loss for words.

"I know you said that you've always wanted to go to Paris, but tonight, I thought we'd eat like the Italians. Plus, it's apparently romantic to have spaghetti and breadsticks for a very romantic date."

I roll my eyes. James Potter is such a goofball.

He pulls a chair out for me and pushes it in as I sit down. He sits at the one across from me.

"Merlin, you look even prettier in candlelight than any person ever should."

I blush. "Stop it Potter."

"Surnames, again? Come on Evans." As he said that, he takes my hand and strokes it. "Fancy a dance?"

"James, there isn't any music."

With a flick of his wand, music was playing. I instantly recognised it as Pachelbel's Canon. He took my hand and pulls me up.

"James, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"Hey!"

"Just agreeing with you, love."

"How'd you learn to dance?"

"Etiquette classes. Remember?"

_Oh yeah._

The song had ended. He brings me back to where we were sitting and we sit.

He takes my hand again and strokes it.

"So," I begin, "what are we going to talk about?"

"Well, never mind."

"James. Just tell me."

"Fine. I want know about your exes."

"What about them?"

"What happened? What didn't work out?"

I narrow my eyes. This is a particularly touchy subject. "Well, James, in case you don't remember, it usually ends with them being threatened in some way by you or one of your friends. Other than that, I prefer not to continue on answering this question."

James' face shrunk as I say that. I immediately regret how I said that.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"James, it's okay."

"Lily, just let me finish, okay? You don't understand why I did those things. I only did those things because I was angry. I was angry because you wouldn't date me but date these other guys who are complete scumbags." His temper is starting to rise. He takes a breath. "Sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you on your birthday."

I just nod.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You can ask me a touchy question."

"Why is your ego so big?"

"No fair!"

"Answer it!"

"I don't think it's enormous. Ask something else!"

"Fine. How many girls have you been with? Note the phrase I use is 'been with' and not 'dated'."

James gulps and turns sheet white. "Two. Over the summer."

I roll my eyes.

"They had your colour hair, Lils."

I look at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But…"

"Lily, like I said, I've been vying for you since first year."

Some would call this creepy, I think it's sweet.

Changing the subject, James says, "Let's go back to the dorm shall we? It's nearly 10:00."

Where did time go? I nod back to him and take the hand he offers into mine. As we exit, neither of us fails to notice the mistletoe above the door. We turn in to face each other. Hazel meets green. I can smell the mixture of the James scent I have learned to recognise and the garlic that still lingers on his breath. He lets go of my hand.

"Lily," he murmurs as his lips press softly into mine. He grasps the back of my hair, pulling me closer to him. I let my arms wrap around his neck. Time seems to stop, until he pulls away.

_Sweet Merlin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to all who reviewed and read it! It means a lot to me! Thanks! You are all my inspiration.<br>_****_Please read/review._**

**A/N: ****Yayy! They finally kissed! Woooot! I'm glad that finally happened! Anyway. I'd just like to point out the fact that this Sunday (February 5, 2012), will mark exactly one month since I posted this story! So a huge THANK YOU to all who have read and reviewed it! **

_Olivia update: I did a solo for a Solo and Ensemble festival today and got straight one's! That means I got a superior rating. I'm really happy about it!_

_PLEASE: Read/Review_

_Always after all this time,_

_Olivia_


	9. Heart's Desire

**Chapter 9**

**Heart's Desire**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to Lauren, a true friend who I cannot be thankful enough for. And Jaclyn, thanks for being there via tumblr so I could cry on you shoulder.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Snow Day Chances:<em>

_"Lily," he murmurs as his lips press softly into mine. He grasps the back of my hair, pulling me closer to him. I let my arms wrap around his neck. Time seems to stop, until he pulls away._

_Sweet Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Lily, are you ever going to tell us what happened? It's been over two weeks!"<p>

"Laur, we've been over this, I've told you everything."

"No. And do you want to know how I know?"

I sigh. "Sure. How do you know?"

"I know you haven't told us everything because you're acting totally different. It's like two years ago, when that Ravenclaw kid, Dylan, ki—MERLIN'S BEARD! James kissed you, didn't he?"

I was already blushing. There was no way I could get out if this one. "Okay," I admit with defeat. "He did kiss me."

"Is he as good-"

"Better."

"Merlin."

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's day, Red! Are you ready for a surprise tonight?"<p>

"Really, James? I _hate_ 'Red'. And no surprises tonight."

"Why not," James whines.

"Bloody hell, James, we have prefect duties tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah," James mumbles. It figures he'd forget. "Well, I still have something planned anyway. Are you in?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>"James, just please give me a hint at what you have planned," I whisper as we enter the Potions classroom. I stop short at the sight of the classroom. Instead of the normal lab set up, the tables and chairs are all nice and neat and facing the front. Professor Slughorn is standing at the front of the room.<p>

"Yes, yes, come on in! Today, I'll be lecturing on something that is _very_ love and Valentine's Day related."

James and I make our way to the front of the room. Lauren and Sirius sit directly behind us.

James leans over to me and murmurs, "I refuse to tell you. That would ruin the element of surprise." His warm breath tickles my ear.

"Okay, class has begun. Today, as you all know, is the muggle holiday known as Valentine's Day. In honor of such a holiday, I'll be lecturing on the love potion." He drones on and on.

I cannot concentrate on this lesson for the life of me. Between James rubbing circles on my hand and the boringness of the lecture, I start to feel a bit drowsy. Damn that James Potter. He did this to me during the DADA lecture earlier this morning.

"Class dismissed," Slughorn announces after about an hour. I snap out of my trance to see James waiting for me to get my things together. As we walk out of the room, James protectively puts his arm around my waist. Normally, this gesture is appreciated, this time, it's overly-protective. I look up to see Sev about to pass us.

"Potty," he spits.

"Snivellus," James scoffs.

"James," I hiss, "just forget about him."

At this, James loosens his grip around my waist. We get to the Gryffindor Common Room and I run up to my dorm as soon as the Fat Lady lets us in. I open the door and practically throw my stuff onto the floor. I walk back down to where I left James, and as I reach the bottom step, I trip over my untied shoelace. I close my eyes, already predicting the pain of the soon-to-be impact. But it never happens. No impact. Instead, I fall into a pair of strong arms. I look up to find James grinning at me.

"Thanks James."

"Well, I can't have my girl falling over anything other than me, now can I?"

I chuckle. "No, I suppose not."

I realise that James and Sirius have already changed into their Quidditch uniforms. "Well, we're off to Quidditch practice," James announces. He starts to leave, but turns around as if he forgot something. "I almost forgot," he murmured, pulling me close him. One hand on my waist, and the other on the back of my head, he leans in to kiss me. I let my arms wrap around his neck an kiss him back, not fully aware of how many people are probably watching us. I gasp a bit as his hand touches the small of my back. Our lips crash against each other. He pulls away with a chuckle.

"Bye, dear."

Bloody wanker. It takes me a few seconds to realise that he slipped a note into my pocket. "How does he do that," I wonder to myself.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I can't wait for 9 pm._

_Can you?_

_Forever yours,_

_James_

_P.S. I'm a terrible poet._

* * *

><p>I make my way back up to my dorm to find my roommates waiting for me.<p>

"Nice show," Lauren smirks. Alice chortles.

I blush. I can't help it.

"So," Lauren begins, "was that how the first one was?"

"No! The first one was a totally sweet and cautious kiss. This one was probably James' way of announcing we're officially a couple."

Eager to change the subject, Alice pipes up. "What are we going to do? It is 70 degrees on Valentine's Day, and all teachers have excused all homework for the day."

She's right. We do need to do something. Plus I don't think there has ever been a time that it's 70 degrees in February.

Lauren smiles and looks at us. "How about we change clothes and go watch Quidditch practice?"

I nod in agreement.

"Oh, and Lily, wear James' shirt." I roll my eyes, but oblige.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we are making our way to the Quidditch pitch. We look like a strange set of triplets. We all are wearing denim cutoff shorts and oversized t-shirts. It reminds me of what I see in the summer in Muggle London. Such strange people, those muggles.<p>

"Merlin, Lils, you make t-shirts look hot," Lauren remarks.

"Thanks."

We get to the pitch and we receive quite a few catcalls from other bystanders. As we make our way to empty seats, I feel a pair of eyes on me.

"James? Jamsie? We're still having practice, remember? O Captain, my captain," Sirius calls.

I look up to see what the commotion is all about. James' eyes are on me.

"Er, right."

I feel his eyes still on me. I look up again. At that moment, his eyes were saying his thoughts. _Lily Evans is wearing my shirt._

"Merlin, Lily! Did you see the way he was looking at you? Boy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's in lo-"

"Laur, don't say it."

"LOVE," she screams.

Bloody hell. "LAUR," I exclaim. Alice giggles as I tackle Lauren and tickle her in the sides.

"Stop! Lily, stop!"

"What's going on over here," Sirius asks, hovering over us, waggling his eyebrows. James follows.

"Yeah, can we join?"

"Wankers," the three of us reply to them.

Sirius gets off his broom and kisses Lauren. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love." He zooms off after James.

"He's just so wonderful," Lauren sighs.

"He's more like a wanker," I quip.

* * *

><p>Finally, the clock strikes nine as James and I step out of the portrait hole and start our patrol. James is carrying some sort of cloak with him.<p>

"Quick, get under this with me."

"James, what is this? Why?"

He rolls his eyes at me and puts the cloak around him. My eyes widen. All but his head is invisible.

"Okay, can we now get a move on," he whines.

We make our way down three flights of stairs and down a hall. The entire time, James insists on holding my hand. We make a sharp turn and are heading down a long and narrow corridor. I immediately recognise the doors to my right as the entrance to the library.

"James, how much further? My back is starting to ache from being all hunched over."

He nods his head forward. All I see is a door at the end of the corridor. We start to near it.

As we finally reach this door, James and I stand up, making sure no one else saw us.

James tries the door. It's locked. He whips out his wand. "Alohamora," he mutters and the door unlocks. He carefully opens the door and we walk into the room slowly. Or rather, I walk into the room slowly. James kind of bolts in. He shuts the door right behind me.

I look around. The place is covered with dust. "Ooh, James, this place is so romantic. You are such a cheeseball," I tease, while crinkling my nose.

"Hush. It's the Mirror of Erised."

I take a look closer at the mirror. I can barely make out the inscription: "**_Erised stra ehru oty ube cafru oyt on wohsi_**".

My forehead crinkles in confusion. "What's this mean?"

He chuckles. "This is a mirror, right? Well, the inscription can be read by using a mirror. It says, 'I show not your dace but your heart's desire'. But, I don't think you need to look in it."

"And why not?"

"Well, doesn't your heart desire me?"

"What's yours? Is yours the same as mine? Why can I only see mine and not both of ours?"

"Unless you also see me with a pair of your knickers, then no. Our desires aren't the same," he teases. "Everyone sees their own true desire. And that varies for every person."

* * *

><p>"And he was showing me the Mirror of Erised!"<p>

"What's that?"

"It's a mirror. But instead of showing your face, it show's your heart's desire," I exclaim as I relive the night's events to my two best friends.

"Well," Lauren asks.

"Well, what?"

"What did you see, silly?"

I sigh. I close my eyes and picture it perfectly. I remember looking into the Mirror and seeing an older me standing there, next to James, with a sparkly wedding ring on my finger. On James' shoulder, there was a little girl with red hair and hazel eyes. And there was a boy, probably about eleven years old, with black hair and brilliant green eyes holding my hand. Tuney was there. Mum and Dad too. So were Lauren and Sirius, and everyone else.

"Lily, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Boys dorm. I bet James is telling his friends about what he sees."

I want to know I really do. I get up and follow Lauren's lead.

We get to the boy's dormitory and Lauren crawls up to the door and puts an ear up against the wood. "Looks like someone forgot to put an imperturbable charm on the room," she whispers.

"So, what did she see," we hear Sirius ask.

"She didn't tell me."

"Well, did you even ask her?"

"Er- kind of."

"What did you tell her you saw."

"I teased her and told her I saw me with a pair of her knickers. I was going to tell her that I saw us in bed together, but then she'd have hexed me."

_Smart decision, Potter._

'All right's' chorused from the boys. Laur and I roll our eyes at the immaturity.

Remus clears his voice and speaks, "Well, James, you never told us what you do see."

He sighs. "I see myself and Lily. We're at King's Cross with a son and a daughter. He has my hair, and her brilliant eyes. The daughter has her hair, and my eyes. You all are there too. I believe it's our son's first ride to Hogwarts."

Lauren turns to me, eyes wide with disbelief and amazement. I meet her gaze. We nod in agreement.

_James Potter and I have the same desire._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN: **Happy Valentine's Day, dear readers! Of course, that's what this chapter's about! Thanks to all who have reviewed it! Let's keep them coming! Tell everyone! _****_Also, I'd like to apologize for my short chapter. I wanted to make a deadline, and I already had this one planned out._**

**But... WOOT! I'm glad I finished this. It's all mushy and happy and sappy. Honestly, I hate all of that stuff. But, I love it with James and Lily. Does that make sense?**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_: Due to the incredibly rude anon review I got last night, I've turned off all anon reviews. Sorry, you all. I really hate doing this, but I'm not going to let stupid people try to tell me that my story sucks. But enough of me ranting, because the rest of you rock my socks. Thanks (:

**Anyway, Read/Review, please! **

_Olivia update: How I spent my Valentine's Day? School, audition, work. Oh and forever alone. I hope you all had a better one than I. Will you all be my Valentine? Read and review. Please make me feel special. Reviews are beautiful._

_Always,_

_Olivia._


	10. Luck O' The Irish

**Chapter 10**

**Luck O' The Irish **

* * *

><p>To my dearest Lauren and Paris: I don't know what I'd do without you all! You are every source of inspiration. Plus, you keep me slightly sane<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>: Lauren turns to me, eyes wide with disbelief and amazement. I meet her gaze. We nod in agreement._

_James Potter and I have the same desire._

* * *

><p><em>James and I are standing in front of the Mirror. He looks at me and smiles.<em>

"_What do you see, James?"_

"_I see us together. It appears that we're married," he says while waggling his eyebrows. I laugh. "We're at King's Cross with a son and a daughter. He has my hair, and your brilliant eyes. The daughter has you hair, and my eyes. Our friends are there too. I believe it's our son's first ride to Hogwarts." He pauses. "What do you see?"_

"_Funny you should ask."_

"_And why's that?"_

"_I see the same thing." James wraps his arms around me after I say this._

"_Lily, I…"_

"Lily! Get up!"

My eyes fly open. I look above me to find Alice grinning down at me as she pinches me.

"What was that for," I hiss.

"Shh, that's what you get for not wearing green last night to bed. Now, be quiet, or you'll wake Lauren up."

My mind is whirring now. Why should not waking Lauren be such a big deal? And since when was wearing green today so important? My eyes open wide. I look on my nightstand to see my calendar. It reads: March 17, 1977. Below, in my neat handwriting reads: Lauren's birthday and St. Patrick's Day.

I get up quickly and see that Alice already woke up the other girls in our dorm, including the three seventh years, Dorcas, Marlene, and Hestia. We all walk over to Lauren's bed. We gather around her bed and inhale a large breath.

"I swear, if you sing to me, being crucio'd will be the least of your worries."

"Hey, Alice, I think that you may have forgotten that Lauren is NOT a morning person. But that shouldn't matter, because it's her birthday! Happy birthday, Laur," I say, pulling my best friend in for a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get ready and go to breakfast. I'm starved," Lauren mumbles.

As we sit down in the Great Hall, Sirius swoops down beside Laur and kisses her.

"Happy birthday, love," he whispers in her ear.

She giggles while I roll my eyes in a feigned disgust. But before I can even make a snide remark, I feel a pair of lips atop mine. A very nice smelling James is in my presence.

Lauren takes the opportunity to groan and roll her eyes in feigned disgust.

Sirius chuckles and puts his arm around Lauren while we settle into our normal morning routine.

"Hey, Lily," he says, getting my attention, did you know that James' grandfather was Irish?

A very wide-eyed Remus interjects, "Lily, don't listen to Sirius. He only wants James to get lucky with you."

"Maybe that's why his Liquid Luck disappeared from the top of his nightstand," Peter teases.

James is turning redder and redder by the second. If he keeps it up, he'll be the shade of my hair.

"But James' grandfather really was Irish," claims Sirius.

"Sirius, just let it go," mumbles James.

"But Prongsie, that's all the more reason to get lucky!"

"Sod off, Padfoot," James huffs while taking a vicious bite into his toast.

"Oooh, that's my boyfriend. Always proving he's the alpha male," I tease.

"Morning, all," Remus greets. "And a happy birthday to you, Lauren."

She smiles. "Thanks, Remus."

We all finish up our breakfast and James, Remus, and I make our way to History of Magic just as class was about to start.

"Good morning," Professor Binns says, "today, we'll be talking about the consequences of wizard seclusion after the signature of the Statute of Secrecy." He pauses only long enough for us to get our quill and a piece of parchment out. "Upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy.."

"Sir, what was this International Statute of Secrecy," James asked.

Professor Binns sighed. "Mr. Potter, out of curiosity, have you ever read your text book?"

"No, sir, I have not."

I roll my eyes.

"Well, Mr. Potter, if you must know, the International Statute of Secrecy is a law in the wizarding world that was first signed in 1689 and officially established in 1692. The law was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles, and hide their presence from the world at large."

"What were the reasons for creating this?"

"Mr. Potter,"

"Professor Binns, please I'm curious," James drawled, with a smile that could fool me.

Without missing a beat, Professor Binns says, ""Mr. Potter if you are so curious aboiut this, please find time to see me on your own time."

Half of the class sniggers.

"Alright, upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, wizards went into hiding for good…" He drones on. Merlin.

Finally the bell rings, and James and I make our way to Muggle Studies.

"Oh thank god, I never thought that class would end!"

"Really, James, was all of that necessary? He seemed kind of ticked."

"Puh-lease. It would have been more interesting if he went along with it."

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night," I giggle as we round the corner to Muggle Studies.

"Alright, class," I hear Professor Bray start, just as James and I enter the room, "after last week's lecture on electricity, I'd like you to write an essay on Why Muggles Need Electricity. You may use your book and your notes. It will be due in two weeks. You may begin."

"Er, Lily," James whispers.

"Yes, James?"

"I forgot my book. Can we share yours?"

I sigh. "Alright."

After classes, I make my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. James stays behind to talk to Professor Bray about something.

"Oi, Evans, I've been looking for you," a voice says.

I look up and see Sirius in front of me. "Really? And why is that?"

"Well, as you know, James' birthday is next week, and Lauren's is obviously today. Would you fancy helping me and Remus plan a surprise party?"

"What about Peter?"

Sirius looks at me with a look of shock. "Lily, everyone knows that Peter can't be trusted with this kind of secret. He'll crack under the pressure of it all!"

I sigh. "I suppose you're right. Do you mind if Alice helps out too? I'm sure she'd love to."

"Alright, Evans, that sounds good. You and Alice brainstorm ideas, and Remus and I will too. Then, you and I will hang out together one tomorrow's visit to Hogsmeade. Sound good?"

I nod. "Oi, I'm starved. I think everyone else has already headed to lunch. Do you care to join?"

"Evans, have you ever known me to pass up food?"

The man had a point.

Lunch flies by much sooner than expected. We make our way to the Common Room, and Lauren shrieks.

"Bloody hell, what's the matter," Sirius asks.

"It's storming outside! It always storms on my birthday," Lauren complains.

We reach the Fat Lady.

"Quid Agis," I say. She smiles at us and swings open. We walk in just has a huge roll of thunder sounds. I must have jumped pretty high up, because James protectively wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me in for a hug. Sirius, along with Lauren, however is making obscene gestures towards the both of us.

The storm is terrible. The lightening outside looks more frightening than anything I have ever seen back home.

"Hey, Lily," Alice calls.

"Yes?"

"Me and Lauren are going to go upstairs to the dorm, all right?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you all in a bit."

"Yeah, James, I need some sleep, and, I think Moony and Wormtail can use some quiet time too."

"Okay," James shrugs.

As Sirius, Peter, and Remus go upstairs, James leads me to a couch that is in front of the fireplace. Instead of talking, we just sit there. While he watches the fire, I'm looking at the big window, watching the lightening fill up the sky. It must have been at least thirty minutes before either of us says something.

"Hey, Lily," James says.

I turn my head to face him.

"I'm going to go up and come up with some Quidditch strategies. Is that all right?"

I nod. "Go ahead."-

As James leaves, Alice, and Sirius and Remus come down.

"Hey, ready to plan," Remus asks.

I nod.

Sirius sits down where James was just a few minutes ago. Remus and Alice sit on the floor, with their backs to the fire. Remus hands me a piece of parchment with a list of names and places on it:

_Firewhiskey and butterbeer from Rosmerta_

_Invitees: Mary MacDonald, Dorcas, Marlene, Hestia, Mason McGonagall, Haley Abbott, Dylan Smith, Luke Fisher, Frank Longbottom'_

_Place: Room of Requirement_

"Sirius, are you actually inviting mine and Laur's ex-boyfriends?"

"Of course I am! They pose a threat to neither James nor I."

Alice and I roll our eyes. They both are such big headed gits.

A few minutes later, Lauren walks downstairs with presents in her hand.

"I guess you found our presents," mumbles Alice.

"I thought I'd save you the trip to and fro," Lauren says, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Ahh, there is a reason you scored higher on your OWLS than I," Alice mumbles again.

James makes me stand up and takes my seat. Lauren wedges herself between Sirius and James, and James has me sit on his lap.

"Well, Laur, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and open them!"

She needs no more instruction and proceeds to tear open the first one: from Alice and me. "AHH! You guys shouldn't have! I love it," Lauren exclaims, pulling a stuffed animal, in the shape of a kitten, from the box. "I shall name her Mia!"

"There's more," Alice notes.

Lauren reaches to the bottom of the box and brings out the picture of the three of us at the lake last summer.

"Oh guys, I love you," Lauren says, while looking at the picture. "But, tell anyone of went down that summer, and I'll have both of your bloody heads."

Alice and I smirk and exchange a knowing glance with Lauren.

"We solemnly swear," we chorus.

Lauren goes back to opening her present from James, Remus, and Peter. They got her _Romeo and Juliet_. "Oi, boys, how'd you know I've been itching to get a copy of this?"

James, the ever-smirking git of a boyfriend, says, "We have our ways, dear."

"My turn," Sirius says, excitedly.

Lauren grabs the box from his lap and tears it open. I can't see anything, but I can hear Lauren gasp.

"Oi, Lauren, are you going to tell us what it is, or keep us waiting," Alice laments. "Lily, don't give me that look. I know you were thinking the same thing."

I nod.

"It is fresh parchment and new quills," Lauren says, while Sirius turns a bright shade of pink.

"Oi, woman," he cries. "There's also a picture of me in there."

"Sure," James replies with a smile playing up on his lips.

"Well, all this celebrating has left me tired. I'm going to turn in for the night," Alice says as she stands up from her spot on the floor.

"I'm coming too," Lauren says, stifling a yawn.

I move to follow them. As I start to squirm, James wraps his arms around me, making it impossible for me to move.

"You're not allowed to leave."

"James."

"Lily."

"Potter."

James refuses to let go. Lauren rolls her eyes and walks closer to the stairs towards our dorm.

"Not so fast, Ranson."

James and I look up to see Sirius grabbing Lauren's wrist, and pulling her towards him.

"You didn't really think you have already gotten _all_ of your presents yet, did you?"

Before Lauren could see anything, he pulls her in and kisses her.

I roll my eyes and lean in to kiss my boyfriend.

Remus clears his throat. "If you all don't mind, I don't need the images of you lot kissing each other burned into my head."

Alice stops at the top of the stairs. "Oi, are you two coming or not? Or would you rather snog the sense out of those two blokes?"

"Don't give them any ideas, Alice," Remus cries. "That's the last thing we need!"

Both Alice and Remus broke out in a fit of giggles.

As James subconsciously loosens his hold around me, I break free. "Goodnight, James."

The sun shines through the dorm in the usual brilliant way that it does. It's Saturday morning and all of us are getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. By 9 am, we stroll down the stairs and meet the boys in front of the Great Hall and we go off on our way to Hogsmeade.

"Lily," Sirius whispers as we arrive, "You'll need to come with me."

I only nod.

He turns to Remus. "Remus, I need you to cover for me and Lily while we get things ready for tonight."

"Alright," says the other, understanding what Sirius meant.

We sneak off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Sirius," Madame Rosemerta cries, "What can I get for you today?"

"I need quite a few cases of firewhiskey. We're throwing a party for James and Lauren tonight."

Madame Rosemerta gives me a once over then turns to Sirius. "Alright, the two of you follow me."

I follow Madame Rosemerta and Sirius through the back, behind a door, and down a passageway. We get to a door near the end of the hall and she leads us into what I assume is a storage room.

"Alright, here are all the cases of firewhiskey I have. Take as many as you need, but Sirius dear, don't take all of them."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sirius says and smiles playfully.

"When you're done, just go through the passageway. Sirius, you know the way."

He nods as she leaves and closes the door behind us.

"Alright, Evans, pick up a few cases and bring them with you."

"Sirius, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, it's not like you're not a witch or anything."

"Oh right… Wait Sirius, how many are YOU bringing?"

"That information isn't important. I just need you to carry three more."

"Sirius, you know that I really don't approve of this…"

"… but because it's your best friend and boyfriend, it is okay. Now can we get a move on?"

"Fine," I huff. "But where does this secret passage lead to, exactly?"

"Hogwarts, of course."

I follow Sirius through another door with the (many) cases of firewhiskey levitating behind us. Soon enough, we're inside the halls of Hogwarts. We go up a few flights of stairs and down a hall. Finally, we stop in front of a bare wall.

"You want to be here, right Evans?"

"I suppose I do. What does that have to do with anything?" My question is answered the next second, when a door appears on the wall. I immediately recognise the door from my birthday dinner. We make our way through the door and the first thing I see is quite a few house elves working on decorating.

"Alright, as you can see, some of the house elves are helping set up. If you don't mind, take a walk around the room to make sure everything's okay."

I oblige and he puts up the firewhiskey.

"Oi, woman, James and Lauren are going to get suspicious sooner or later," Sirius calls.

I hurry back and we sprint our way back. As we enter the back door of the Three Broomsticks, I hear three voiced.

"Oi, Remus, do you have any idea where Lily went, I need to talk to her about something?"

"Where did Pad—er—I mean Sirius go?"

"Uh, well, they, erm, needed to discuss something. But no worries! I'm sure they're right inside here."

Sirius and I burst through the back door and quickly find a table. James, Lauren, Remus, and now Alice and Frank all walk in right after the two cups of butterbeer Madam Rosemerta sent our way landed on the table.

A shadow appears over the table. Sirius, who is across from me, looks up and grins. "Oi, it took you long enough!"

* * *

><p>At 6:00 pm, I find myself grabbing James' head and pulling him down the hall.<p>

"Lily! Where are we going," James laughs.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

We get to the wall and the door appears automatically.

"Close your eyes," I warn.

He does as he's told and closes his eyes and lets me guide him through the doorway. The room was completely silent.

A smirk is playing up on James' lips. "Coming back to finish what we started," James teases.

I lean up close to his ear so he can hear me, and whisper, "Open."

"SURPRISE," everyone yells just as Sirius and Lauren enter too.

"What," Lauren cries.

"Happy birthday to you! It's a surprise party," I inform her.

"I don't like surprises."

I laugh and then go over to James. "Surprised?"

"Beyond. Is that why, er, you and Sirius sneaked off together earlier."

"Of course!"

Our conversation then is interrupted.

"Lilyflower! How good to see you!"

I turn around. I know that voice all too well. I look up to find Dylan Smith, 7th Year Ravenclaw and my ex-boyfriend. I dart my eyes around the room to see that Lauren's ex, Luke Fisher, trying to engage in a conversation with her.

I turn around to James. "James, go say hi to everyone please. Make sure you thank people. You know, show them how well James Potter remembers etiquette class," I tease.

Begrudgingly, James turns around and starts talking to Mason McGonagall, another Gryffindor Quidditch teammate.

I turn my attention back to Dylan. "What do you want?"

"Lily, love, all I want is you."

"Merlin, Dylan, we broke up because you cheated on me!"

"But you deserve better than _pretty-boy Potter_. Honestly, you called him an arrogant bullying toerag just this fall!"

"And what makes you think that you're any better than him, _Smith_?"

I assume that the same thing is going on with Lauren,because as I glance over, I notice Sirius handing his bottle of firewhiskey to Peter and walking, well more like drunkly marching, over to where Lauren and Luke were standing.

I glance back over at Dylan, who is now droning on about how much better than James he is. I look back over to Lauren, just in time to see Sirius punch Luke square in the face. As I watch this, I fail to notice that James is marching up to Dylan. I turn around just to have James push me back as he punches Dylan.

"Oi, what was that for," Dylan and Luke asked in unison.

Though I do not hear what Sirius says, James looks just looks at the Ravenclaw. "You need to learn to stay away from my girlfriend," James growls then turns to kiss my forehead. "Are you alright, love?"

I nod my head.

"Hey, Sirius, Remus, and Peter: What do you think we should do with these to blokes?" Both must be completely and totally drunk.

"Obliviate them," cried Haley Abbott.

Sirius grins. "Sounds fair to me!"

Both boys mutter "_Obliviate_" towards mine and Lauren's exes.

Remus picks the boys up after the spell is cast and throws them out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hours after the incident, I take notice that I hadn't seen Lauren in a bit. Last I saw her, she and Sirius were talking to Marlene and Hestia.<p>

James turns from his conversation with Frank and Mason and whispers, "Something wrong dear?"

"No, I just haven't seen Lauren or Sirius in a bit."

"I haven't either. But then again, the room is big."

We turn back to the conversation, where Mason is doing a fairly accurate yet drunken impression of Americans.

People are starting to leave and I still haven't seen my best friend or her boyfriend. I start checking all of the cupboards until I find one that's locked from the inside. I try the handle at first.

"_Shit,_" I hear someone whisper.

"_Alohamora,_" I door opens for me to find Sirius and Lauren, snogging each other senseless.

"Come on, Lily," I hear James call. "That cupboard's obviously taken. We can find another." Then, loud enough for Sirius to hear, "Or we can just take the dormitory!"

"James Potter, you are so wasted."

"I swear I'm not."

"Prove it."

"Alright, if I were wasted, I would have already shagged you senseless by now."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! I've gone basically a month without posting. *cries* Please forgive me! School is terribly wicked. <strong>

**Anywho. Thank you all for reading even when I took a hiatus. You rock. Siriusly.**

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. It's not one of my finer one's, but i still sort of like it.

Anyways, please read and review!

Reviews to me are like an article of clothing to house elves. YEAH.

_Olivia Update:_

_My band is state honor band! A super high achievement meaning we'll be playing a concert at the State Music Educator's conference. *squeal*_

Please review, once more.

xoxo,

Olivia


	11. One Love

**Chapter 11**

**One Love**

* * *

><p><em>To my dearest Paris. You suck. Not really. But you're at WWOHP. So I'm allowed to say that. And to my fans, thank you for putting up with my writer's block.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"James Potter, you are so wasted."  
><em>_"I swear I'm not."  
><em>_"Prove it."  
><em>_"Alright, if I were wasted, I would have already shagged you senseless by now."_

* * *

><p>The party is a drunken blur.<p>

I remember bits and pieces from it.

I remember Dylan talking to me, and Luke talking to Lauren.

Or maybe it was the other way around.

I have no idea what in the bloody hell they could have said or done to us to make Sirius and James so angry.

Or maybe it was Dylan and Luke were mad at Sirius and James.

I do remember those two getting angry.

I remember they threw punches.

Or did they?

I remember Dylan and Luke being thrown out.

Or were they?

I remember James wanting to shag me, or something like that.

Or did I want to shag him?

That's a silly question. _Every_ girl wants to shag James Potter. Hell, some guys probably want to shag him as well. I mean, he's James bloody Potter.

And I'm a _very _drunk Lily Evans.

That much I _do_ know.

* * *

><p>12:45 A.M. I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for James, with all these thoughts running through my head. My head is <em>pounding<em>. We are supposed to go to the kitchens for a late night snack. The party ended over an hour ago, and James and I were supposed to meet at midnight. 14:47. James cannot be found.

"Lily? What are you still doing up?"

I look up. Mason McGonagall is standing up at the top of the stairs leading to the Boys Dormitories. "Uh, nothing. I guess can't sleep," I quickly lie.

"Must be the full moon," Mason offered.

"Must be," I smile. "Hey, Mason, is James up there?"

Mason shakes his head.

"What about Sirius, Remus, or Peter?"

Mason shakes his head again. "I'm sorry, Lily." His heavy Irish accent is a bit slurred.

I stifle a yawn and smile again. "Thanks mate. G'night."

Mason smiles and mumbles a "g'night" and shuffles back to his room.

As Mason leaves, two sets of feet come down from the girls dormitories. Lauren and Alice poke out from the darkness.

"What's kept you up," asks Lauren.

"James."

"What's wrong," Alice asks, as she and Lauren sit on either side of me.

"We were going to go to the kitchens ," I offer lamely.

"Hmm," Lauren says.

"What?"

"Well, is there anything else wrong?"

"Well, this is not the first time he couldn't be found. It's happened every month."

Alice looks contemplative for a minute. "Ask Remus."

"I would but he left the party a bit early. And he's never found when James is gone. To be honest, it seems like the lot of them seem to disappear at the same time."

"Hmmm."

"Perhaps, one of their parents is ill, or they go somewhere to plan a prank or drink firewhiskey," Lauren suggests, struggling to suppress a yawn.

Well that makes perfect sense.

"But if you want, we'll go looking for him with you."

"Brilliant. Let's go." We get up and sneak out of the portrait hole. We really have no idea where to go after that. We head down stairs until we're in a corridor near the stairwell to the dungeon. Then, we hear footsteps. My eyes widen. Luckily, the three of us have the same idea to hide behind a huge tapestry.

"Snape! What did he tell you?"

Both sets of footsteps stop right in front of the tapestry. I hear my heart pounding through my chest.

"It doesn't concern you, Avery."

"Why not," the other whines.

"Obviously the Dark Lord trusts me over you."

"Only because you dropped that ginger Mudblood as a friend," Avery mumbled.

"Don't talk about her like that," Snape's voice raises.

"Oh, does Severus have feelings for Mudblood Evans?"

My cheeks burn in anger and embarrassment. Both Lauren and Alice's hands move to my arms.

"The Dark Lord wants Regulus to join him," Snape monotonously says.

"Regulus, as in Black?"

"How many other people do you know named Regulus?"

"Right. I'll tell you, if I were Regulus, I'd be embarrassed to have Sirius as a brother. Disgracing the family and such."

The two continued down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, I broke free of Alice and Lauren's grip and bolted for the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, while James is at Quidditch, I decide to go to the library and see if Alice needs help tutoring a few kids.<p>

"Hey, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, there's a girl over there. She's a fifth year Slytherin. Name's Cara Whaler, I believe."

"Alright," I say and head over there.

"Hey, you're Cara, right?"

The girl looks up at me

"Hi," she says and smiles. "Say, are you Lily Evans?"

I look at her. "Yes, I am."

"So you're dating James Potter."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. _She must be another member of the James Potter fan club._ Instead, I smile at her. "Yes, I am. Now do you have anything you need help with?"

"Is he a good snogger?"

"Cara, please, let me help you with school."

Her eyes narrow to slits. "Let me help _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"You should stay away from James Potter if you know what's good for you."

"Let me get this straight; you want me to stay away from my boyfriend," I ask, feeling enraged. "Why in the name of Merlin would I do such a thing?"

"Because, well is it not obvious? He's in it so he can shag you." She stands up so that she's eye level with me. "So, stay away from him."

"Cara, I still don't get your logic behind this. If he's just in it just so he can shag me, then why wouldn't he have given me Amortentia by now?"

"And why has he already told her that he loves her," Alice steps in. I have never been so relieved to see Alice. "Now, Cara," she adds, "I suggest you be off now and head to your common room before word spills of your attempt to break up everyone's favourite couple."

Cara just looked at her.

"What did Alice just say? Off with you," I bark. I shake my head in disbelief as she scurries out of the library. "Can you believe her," Alice asks me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you told her that James told me he loves me!"

"Wait, I thought he did…"

"He hasn't said it, but you all are so hell-bent on thinking he's in love with me."

"Well, to Cara's knowledge, he has, and he is."

"What are you all talking about," Brianna Fletcher, a Hufflepuff in our year, butts in.

"Oh, nothing, Brianna," Alice says. "How're you?"

"Oh, I'm just swell…." She keeps on. I tune her out. I don't have anything against Brianna. I mean, she seems nice, but she's loud, obnoxious, and likes to stick her nose in other people's business. Which, that isn't really okay with me.

"How are you and James doing, Lily," Brianna asks me, bringing me out of my trance.

"We're great, thanks," I say and smile at her.

"Oh that's so good to hear. You two are the Hufflepuff's favourite couple!"

My heart is bursting with pride. "Oh, thanks, Brianna. Hey, I'll see you later; I really ought to get going."

"Alright, nice seeing you!"

After leaving the library, we head to the Common Room. There, I run my face into a sweaty grey t shirt. It smells bad. The human occupying the shirt smells worse. That human, I discover as I look up, happens to be my boyfriend.

"Oi, James, ever came across the idea of showering," I tease.

"What," James asks, feigning shock.

"Mate, isn't it obvious? She doesn't enjoy the essence of manhood," Sirius interjects, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "Well, _once_ you shower, I'll consider giving you your present, birthday boy."

"You can't deny the birthday boy his rightful presents!"

"Of course I can," I say as I turn my back on him and saunter off.

As I reach the other side of the room, a pair of strong arms picks me up and cradles me. My arms automatically wrap around their neck. I hate being picked up.

"James?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you cradling my?"

"Well, because you were about to fall, and I couldn't let you do that," James explains, with zero honesty.

"Really," I ask doubtfully.

"You were a damsel in distress!"

"Oh, I was?"

"No, I just wanted an excuse to pick you up. Remus mentioned the fact you love being picked up."

I crane my neck to find Remus doubled over in laughter. He mouths a "sorry" to me and continues laughing. Bloody wanker. I then became aware that the Common Room was slowly emptying.

"But you sort of are a damsel in distress."

"How so?"

"You just are."

"Well, then I must repay my gratitude to my hero," I say playfully.

Before he could even say anything, I pull on his neck and give him a quick peck of his lips before pulling away.

"Shower time, birthday boy!"

* * *

><p>Before James and I left to make our rounds, we let James open his presents. Watching him open birthday presents is like watching a kid on Christmas.<p>

As he and I make our rounds, I notice no one is in the halls. _Lucky kids, _I think, _at least they get to study tonight for their finals. _My own schedule is way off. But, right now, that is least of my worries.

"James." "Lily." We manage to say at the same time.

"You first," he offers.

"Okay, James, I realize this isn't really the way you imagined spending your seventeenth birthday, but-"

"But there's no one I would rather spend it with." He stops, grabs my hand, and makes me stop too.

I search his eyes, trying to find an answer as to why we're stopped. My heart is pounding.

"Lily," he says, looking into my eyes. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my. I'm sorry for this chapter and it's shortness. It's sort of a filler-yet-semi-important chapter. If that even makes sense. I don't think it does.<strong>

**Writer's block sucks. **

**I want to give two shout outs:**

**1. Blue Luver5000 for keeping me on task and reviewing so much! You rock!  
>2. katien100 for being a new reviewer! Welcome to my fantasy world<strong>**.**

****Please read and review! Reviews are like candy!

_Olivia update:_

_Well, it's spring break, almost a month to prom, and I still don't have a date. This may be an issue. I went to two college visits, and now my mind is only focusing on not having a prom date. Crap._

_Well, off to find a date._

_Always,_

_**Olivia**  
><em>


	12. April Showers

**Chapter 12**

**April Showers**

* * *

><p><em>To my dear readers: thank you for so much love. To Lauren and Paris: Thank you for putting up with me, even if you didn't want to.<em>

**_Author's Note__: My first 1977 Full Moon source was completely wrong, and I am deeply embarrassed by it. Anyway, from this point forward, I shall be using completely accurate full moon dates. Sorry!_**

_**A/N: I also forgot to mention: Happy Easter!**_

* * *

><p>"I love you." Three words. Three syllables. Eight letters. And exactly six days later, those words still resonated in my ears.<p>

"Oi, Lily! Lily? Hullo?"

I snap out of my trance and look at my friends.

"Are you okay?"

I run my hands through my hair. "He…James…said…told me…loves me," I manage to stammer out.

"Well what's wrong with that," Lauren questions.

"You know, you ought to be thankful. At least he didn't tell you that he's in love with Remus or Sirius. Or, even worse, Peter," Alice cracks.

I smile

"Well, what did you say to him?"

I bite my lip and try to suppress a telltale smile as the memory plays in my head.

"_Lily, I love you."_

_My heart is beating erratically. "James."_

"_It is okay if you don't want to say it. I just couldn't keep this from you any longer." His hands go up to his hair._

_I grab his hand closest to me and entwine my fingers in his. I take a deep breath, look in his eyes. "I love you too."_

"Well, I told him I love him too," I reply nonchalantly.

They both gasp.

"No wonder James has been so euphoric the week."

"Do you really love him," Alice asks. "You didn't say it just because of that Cara slag?"

"Merlin, no. I haven't even told him about it."

"What happened," inquires Lauren.

Before either of us gets a chance to say anything, Hestia Jones comes into the room.

"Alice! Thank Merlin you're in here! Frank's been looking for you."

Alice's eyes widen. "Oi, what time is it?"

The clock reads a quarter past five.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Frank at five. Sorry ladies," Alice says, throwing an apologetic smile as she bolts out the door.

Lauren looks at me. "Who's this Cara bird?"

"She's a fifth year Slytherin. She happens to fancy James quite a bit. She tried asking me about our relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes. The first question she asked me was whether or not he's a good snogger!"

"Well is he?"

"Of course he is! He's bloody brilliant! But when she tells me that I need to stay away from him, those kinds of questions become quite irrelevant!"

"Calm down there, Big Red."

I laugh quite hard at that. I haven't been called that in ages.

"Hey, Laur?"

"Mhmm?"

"How are you and Sirius?"

"We're quite fantastic. I mean, have you heard that Muggle saying 'opposites attract'?"

I nod my head.

"It's complete and utter codswallop. Sirius and I are quite alike in our humour, background, interests, etcetera. It's pabulous."

"Pabulous?"

"Well, I started to say perfect, and then I tried to say fabulous at the same time. Thus, pabulous is born," she explains.

I roll my eyes. Then, I see the quills Sirius got her for her birthday. "Hey, have you written much lately?"

"Just drabbles of things. Nothing that is worth sticking to at this point in time."

I smile. "do you remember in first year, when we were going to write a book together?"

"Merlin's beard! I had almost forgotten about that," Lauren cries as we both laugh about our naïve first year selves.

* * *

><p>During a random Quidditch practice James scheduled on the first Sunday of April, I decide to try and find Remus. As I enter the Common Room, I see him sitting alone with his eyes closed, looking quite content.<p>

"Remus?"

His eyes flutter open. "Oh, Lily, hullo. It's quite pleasant to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," I say with a smile (and I blush a little). "Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The other night, on the nineteenth, at James and Lauren's surprise party."

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, you see, you left quite a bit early and-"

"I was tired," Remus interrupts quite defensively.

"But Mason said that you weren't in your dorm around midnight. And he said James, Peter, and Sirius weren't in there either."

"Why were you looking for us?"

"I was looking for James! He and I were to have a moonlight date. And don't avoid the subject, Remus. Please," I beg. "You are the only sensible one out of you lot."

Fear is in his eyes for a few seconds. He breathes in sharply. "I haven't the slightest notion of what you're talking about. And obviously neither does Mason. We were all drunk. You were probably just seeing things," he says calmly. His face softens a bit. "I'm sorry, Lily. I would tell you if I cou- ahem- _knew_." At that, he gets up and walks to the stairs leading to the dormitories. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"

I have no bloody clue what to even think of what he just said. He's obviously lying to me. Yes, I know I was drunk, but I _know _I heard Mason correctly. And Mason was not as drunk as I was.

That evening, after dinner, James and I meet in the library to start studying for finals. Unfortunately, Cara is in there too. As we walk, hand in hand, to our usual table, I can feel Cara's eyes on us.

"Hi, James," her perky voice calls out from behind us.

"Bloody hell," I mutter under my breath as we turn around to face her.

"Oh, hey Cara," James says, oblivious to the tension between the slag and I. "Love, I'm going to go find that book. I'll be quick."

As he goes to the Potions section, I watch Cara as she looks up and down his body. "Damn, I would have shagged him senseless by now. But, I guess he likes teasing prudes. "

"Excuse me?"

She fakes a contemplative look. "But, see that wouldn't make sense. All of his past girlfriends are slags. So the relationship between the two of you really doesn't add up."

James, my saving grace, retreats back to where he left me standing, with the book in his hand. He snakes his arm around my waist and smiles at us.

Seeing this, Cara crosses her arms. "Well, don't let me keep you two from studying. She looks at James, bats her eyelashes, and smiles. "James." Then, with a hint of disgust, a curt "Lily" followed.

We turn around and head to our table. "How do you know her," I hiss.

"Over the summer, she and her family were at a few of the parties that my parents threw. Being a good host, one of my responsibilities was to talk to her, among other Hogwarts students."

"So, nothing happened between you two?"

"Merlin's pants, no!"

My sigh of relief is a bit louder than I would have liked it to be.

"Lily," he says, kissing my forehead. "Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. I told you that I love you. No girl will ever take that away from you."

For the first time all day, someone was finally telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Monday night, however, is a different story. I waited in the library for James for over an hour. As I head back through, to the Commons, and eventually to my dorm, I find a note on the door.<p>

_Ravenclaw prefects switched nights. Our rounds will be tomorrow night – J._

I open the door.

"Lily, guess what," Alice practically screams.

"Someone cast _silencio _on Brianna," I guessed a bit too hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," Lauren smirks.

"Frank Longbottom finally asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Alice, that's fantastic! Congrats!" I wrap my arms around her in a hug. For a minute, all my thoughts and worries dissipate.

"Wait," Alice says, pulling away. "It's Monday night. Shouldn't you be making rounds with James?"

My worries appear as fast as they disappeared. I hold up the note for them to read.

"Odd."

I nod my head in agreement. "I asked Remus about the last disappearance, but he got defensive about it. I know he was lying."

"I tried asking Sirius," Lauren states. "But he told me that he had no idea what I was talking about and even if he did, not to worry about it."

"Remus said the same to me!"

"But didn't you just see James," Alice asks.

I shook my head. "No, I waited in the library for him. For over an hour."

"Which explains the note," Lauren says, putting the pieces together.

"Did you tell him about Cara at any point?"

"He knows her," I spat. "Apparently over the summer, she and her family were invited to a few parties that the Potter's threw."

"Oh yeah, we were invited to quite a few, but we never went," Alice mumbles.

"Well, he seems to have as much interest in her as Petunia does in magic."

The other two snort in laughter.

"Well, that's good."

"Lils, you _do_ trust him, yeah? And not just about him disappearing, but about the Cara situation as well," Alice questions.

"Of course," I reassure her, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me differently.

* * *

><p>Two weeks fly by and the only thoughts that inhibit my mind are about finals. At the prefect meeting a week ago, we were instructed to be available for help at any given time for anyone in our Houses who needed it. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore decided to make today, the twenty-third, a Hogsmeade trip for the sake of our sanity.<p>

"Well how about we all meet up at Three Broomsticks around one? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

"Sounds good to the both of us," Lauren says for her and Sirius

"Same goes for the both of us," Alice calls for her and Frank.

"Alright, Lily and I are off. See the lot of you later," James calls out as he takes my hand and heads in the opposite direction than where we just were standing.

"Where are we headed? James Potter! If I'm being pulled, then I deserve to know where we're going!"

"We're going to my favorite place in town, love!"

My eyebrows knit in confusion as we skid to a stop in front of Madame Puddifoot's.

James looks down and grins at me, letting go of my hand.

Then it hits me. Our first date, with the tea spilling on James and the snowball fight. "But why is it-"

"My favorite spot," James finishes. "Because, this is the spot where I had a first date with the girl I have fancied since September 1, 1971."

Before I can even think of anything to say, my arms wrap around his neck and pull him down towards me, and I kiss him. After his initial shock, his arms snake around my waist, pulling me so close to him that there is literally no space between us.

"Oi, could the two of you at least wait until you get inside Puddifoot's? Not everyone wants to see that," a familiar Ravenclaw voice calls out. A voice I immediately recognise as Dylan's.

Without removing his arms from me and without breaking the kiss, I feel the hand closest to Dylan lift up slightly. I just assume that he flipped Dylan off. As the he storms off, I feel James smirking against my lips.

I break the kiss and look at him. "James Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

"I guess you are just going to have to love me," he suggests.

I step back to take a good look at my boyfriend. I can't help but to laugh.

"What? Is there something on me?"

"You…look…absolutely ridiculous," I say, gasping for air. And he did. His hair was sticking up and out – even more so than usual. His glasses had slid almost all the way down his nose. And, his lips are, well, quite red and chapped. But I willingly take the blame for that one.

We walk around for a while, pointing things out to each other, recalling memories, and goofing off. As much fun as I'm having, there's still a constant nagging in the back of my mind. "James," I quietly say. But he doesn't hear me. I clear my throat. "James!"

He jumps. "Yes?"

I guide him to the nearest bench and sit down.

"Lily, are you okay? Is something the matter?"

"I don't want to sound like a psychotic girlfriend who has to know where you are and what you're doing at every second of every day. But, I want to know why you blew me off earlier this month and March."

He shifts uneasily on the bench. "Geez, Lily. I…I just… I just can't tell you."

I raise my eyebrows. "Why not?"

His eyes darken. "Because, you just can't know, okay? I just can't tell you."

"But, James-"

"Don't worry about it. Lily, just trust me. There's no need to worry."

* * *

><p>That Thursday is as rainy as the rest of the week has been. The morning was extremely unusual. For some reason, I got mail. I <em>never<em> get mail. And instead of just one piece of mail, there are _two_. One is from Mum and Dad; the other is in a very neat calligraphy that I don't recognise. I open the one from Mum and Dad first.

_Dearest Lily (__**Hello Red!)**__,_

_Your father and I want to apologize for being a bit skimpy on writing to you. Though, with your boyfriend and finals coming up, I'm sure you don't miss the letters too much. You are often in our thoughts and the topic of our conversations. I miss our chats and I know your father misses being the mediator between you and Petunia (__**I do not! But I do miss you, love)**__._

_Speaking of Tuney, after three years of on and off dating, Vernon has finally proposed to your sister. I know you'd rather hear it from her, but she seems a bit too busy to write at the moment. But in any case, you should congratulate her._

_**Red, I haven't fully appreciated your level-headedness until that Vernon bloke proposed to Petunia. Now her and your mother just go on and on about girly things. I know you'd have none of it. Continue making us proud!**_

_Love always,_

_Mum __**and Dad.**_

I sighed.

"What's wrong," the entire table seems to inquire.

I take a vicious bite out of my toast. "That bloke Vernon proposed to Tuney."

"Oh."

I open the unfamiliar letter. Upon opening, I smell petunias. I pull out a single card.

_Mr. and Mrs. Gary Evans_

_And _

_Mr. and Mrs. Robert Dursley_

_Request the pleasure of the company of_

_Lily Evans_

_At the marriage of _

_Petunia Evans_

_To_

_Mr. Vernon Dursely_

_At Manchester Cathedral, Victoria Street, Manchester_

_On_

_5 August 1977_

_And afterwards at the reception at_

_The Hilton Manchester Deansgate, 303 Deansgate, Machester_

_RSVP_

_By 1 July 1977_

_22 Spinner's End_

_Manchester._

I stare at the card, numb and dumbfounded. I feel everyone looking at me. My throat is incredibly dry. "Tuney is getting married this summer." I try to elaborate, but I can't. The whole thing irks me. It irks me that she didn't bother to write to me to even tell me about the engagement. This card is Tuney's subtle way of telling me that I am not in her wedding party. It's a superficial thing to worry about, but honestly. I don't think she even wants to acknowledge my existence.

* * *

><p>That night, after Muggle Studies, James and I trudge our way back to the Common Room, which is practically empty. After we give the password to the Fat Lady and step out of the portrait hole and into the Commons, James engulfs me into a hug. <em>I really needed that<em>.

"Lily, are you okay? You seem a bit off today."

I say nothing.

He guides me towards the couch. "Is this just about Petunia getting married?"

I take a deep breath and begin. "When we were little, before I learned being magical and before I met Severus, Petunia and I were best friends. We had even planned out our weddings together. Of course, back then, she was going to marry Prince Charming. I was going to marry an attractive bloke," I say with a smile. "It just so happens that the fifth of August is the exact date that Petunia had picked out all of those years ago. And we bother were going to be each other's maid of honor, or at least a bridesmaid, and…"

"You feel hurt because she didn't even tell you about the engagement and then left you out of the wedding party."

I nod. "I mean, I should have known that after everything fell apart between us, I wouldn't be in her wedding. I guess I just had this false hope that I kept hanging on to." I have to stop talking because I feel the lump in my throat begin to form and the last thing I want to do is have my voice crack.

"Well, I know something that will make you feel a smidgen better."

"What?"

James pulls out an envelope addressed to him from his bag. The scent coming from it is all too familiar. He smiles at me with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "I got an invitation to your sister's wedding as well."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "James Potter, how, in the name of Merlin, did you get an invitation? She doesn't even like you."

He chuckles. "Well, I would normally be offended by someone not liking me, but it's Petunia. I am left to assume that your mum made her send me one. I think she wants us to go together," he suggest with his signature perfect smile.

I laugh and kiss his nose. "I suppose so." In my head, I thank Merlin for giving my mum some common sense and making Tuney invite James. Maybe this wedding wouldn't be so terrible. "You're right, you know."

"Of course I am. But about what?" _Git._

"This made me feel a lot better." And that it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is finished! Woot! <strong>

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan: Sorry about that last wait! I hope this makes up for the previous wait! And I love my James too. I want one!**

**Please Read/Review. Reviews are like James Potter.**

_Olivia's wonderful world update: Well, two stories in one Spring Break. Not bad! Well, my life isn't as interesting as other's, so, I'll be off!_

**_Read/Review!_**

****_Always,_

_Olivia Wolfe_


	13. May Flowers

**Chapter 13**

**May Flowers**

* * *

><p><em>To my dear readers, you are all to kind. Enjoy.<em>

_To Paris and Lauren, only we name things we have to dissect after fictional characters. This one, like the other 12, is for you._

* * *

><p>"Lily!"<p>

I turn around to find Lauren running after me. "What?"

"Alice claims that she has to go to Divination today. I was hoping that you would come watch the Quidditch practice with me."

I sigh. I really should study for finals. But then again, that's all I had been doing recently. "Lauren, I do need to study."

"Bullocks. Finals are four weeks away. Besides, it's the second day of May and the first day in a while that it hasn't rained."

Point taken. "Alright, let me just put up my bag."

Five minutes later, we make our way down to the Quidditch pitch and try to find seats that haven't already been taken. It appears that everyone wants to watch the Gryffindor team practice. Once we find a spot, we both turn to face the pitch and watch.

"So," Lauren starts casually, not taking her eyes off of the action. "Did James tell you anything?"

I keep my attention focused on the action as well, but let my eyebrows knit in frustration. "No. He told me that it is not my business and not to worry about it."

"Excuse me, but what's the point of watching the practice if you two are just gossiping," a fourth year Hufflepuff interrupts.

"Excuse me, you don't have to sit here," Lauren snaps, not taking her eyes off the team.

The Hufflepuffs stomps off.

But really, her question was kind of harmless. She just shouldn't have been so snappy. We've learned to watch the games and practices while talking, because James and Sirius always ask us what we thought of whatever they were doing. It's quite a tricky skill to master.

"Anyway, I think that it's weird that he won't tell you."

"Jones! Do you call that a save? Hell, my grandmum can do better than that!" James' loud and, well, angry, voice echoes throughout the pitch.

* * *

><p>On the third, James is incredibly bothered by something. It's as apparent as a fracture on an x-ray.<p>

"JUST TELL ME SOMETHING," my brain screams, but my lips cannot form words.

During lunch, as I walk in, I see James hunched in to the table, talking hastily about something to the other three. As I approach the table, I hear some of the words.

"Listen, guys, I think James has a poi – oh hullo, Lily," a very surprised Remus announces. The other three look up. A chorus of greetings is made as I sit next to James. Lauren sits down right after me.

"Hello, love," James whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, yourself."

"Listen, we can't study tonight."

"Why not?"

"Lily, my mum is sick, and the three of them help me take care of her. I got her owl this morning," Remus interjects.

"Oh, so is that where you guys disappear to?"

All four nod their heads.

I don't believe them for a second.

* * *

><p>Before dinner, I assume, is when the four boys left. Lauren, Alice, and I decided to go to the library and study after dinner.<p>

"Oi, can we go over the Statute of Secrecy? I fell asleep that day," Alice asks.

"Alright, it's a law in the wizarding world that was first signed in 1689, and then established officially in 1692. It was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles, and hide its presence from the world at large," Lauren reads from her notes.

"What does it say?"

"It states that each individual Ministry is responsible for hiding the presence of the mafical community in their own country. Each Ministry is help responsible for, among other things, the control of magical beasts, curbing public displays of underage magic, and ensuring that magical games and sports are played without fear of discovery." She pauses until Alice finishes writing. "Now, in 1750, Clause 73 was added to the Statute."

"What does it say?"

"That's all I have. Lily, do you have anything on it?"

I nod my head. "Clause 73 states that basically each Ministry will be responsible for the care and control of all magical beasts, being, and spirits that dwell in the territory's borders. It warns that should any creature cause harm to or draw the notice of the Muggle community, that nation's governing body will be subject to discipline by the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Good Godric, I missed that much? Is that it?"

We both nod.

"Alright. Who's next?"

"Werewolves," Lauren admits. "I can't remember a thing about them."

"I'm going to bed," Alice yawns.

"Night," Lauren and I call.

"Alright, do you want to start with the basics," I ask, turning to Laur.

She nods.

"Well, a werewolf is a human who, at the complete rising of the full moon, turns into a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. They can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by some small distinguishing characteristics."

"Such as?"

"Well, the pupils of the eyes, the snout shape, and the tufted tail. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, but will become almost ill as the full moon approaches. This is usually caused by infection with lycanthropy, occurring when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf. A werewolf differs from an Animagus in the fact that he or she does not transform by choice. With each full moon, the person transforms and does not remember who they are, and would kill even their best friend, if given the opportunity."

"Is there no cure?"

"No. Not for either the bite of a werewolf in his wolf-form or in his human form. The Wolfsbane potion is the only known potion that can, in any way, make a werewolf less dangerous by allowing them to keep their human mind during transfiguration. Their transformation is apparently incredibly painful. If they don't have anyone or anything to attack, they will attack themselves out of frustration. It leaves them with self-inflicted scars and premature aging."

Lauren stops writing after she finishes. "That's terrible."

I nod my head in agreement. "I couldn't even imagine," I say as I look out the window at the ironically full moon.

"Is there anything you want to go over?"

I snap my attention back to Lauren. "Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Animagi. I don't understand them at all."

"Well, an Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, not hereditary. Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire. But once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a more "magical" creature. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into."

"Merlin, so do they have to be registered?"

"Yes."

"And it's different from the werewolf."

"Correct. It's also been said that an Animagi's Patronus takes the form of their animal counterpart."

"How old was the youngest registered Animagus?"

"Um, my notes say 26."

* * *

><p>Saturday, May 14, the day of the final Quidditch Match is quite brilliant. The weather is that of the middle of May: warm, but not too. Alice and Lauren are both asleep when I wake up. Hestia, Marlene, and Dorcas are up and probably in the Common Room. I take the opportunity to shower.<p>

As I step into the shower, I let the initial droplets of cold water hit my face and wake me up, until the subsequent turn lukewarm. I lather up and the smell of vanilla fills my nose. I rinse the shampoo out and then just stand there for a while and let the water just hit me.

"Come on, Big Red. I need to shower too," a groggy Lauren grumbles.

I quickly get out, dry off, and use a hair removal spell for my armpits and legs. I dry my hair quickly and exit. "It's all yours."

"Thanks mate."

By that time, Alice is up and getting clothes out to wear. "After you're dressed, will you let me braid your hair?"

I nod my head and head to my trunk, clutching my towel around me. I rummage around until I find the pair of shorts I want. _Now, if I can just find that shirt…Aha!_ I pull out the familiar old Quidditch jersey. I put on undergarments, pull the shorts on over my pale legs, and finally put the jersey on.

Alice looks up at me, being ever so patient.

"I'm all yours," I say, just as Lauren emerges from the bathroom.

"Woah," she teases. "I walked out at the wrong time."

Alice hits her face to her palm while I grin.

"Are you about to braid Lily's hair?"

"About to, yes. Lily, do you have any red or gold ribbons? Preferably one of each."

"Do you think that I would actually have red ribbons? With my hair? But I do have gold. I'll get them for you."

I get the ribbons and sit down in front of Alice.

"Merlin," Alice says after one tight braid is completed. "Your hair is so bloody thick."

I stick my tongue out at her and watch Lauren through the mirror as she swipes a line of red face paint across one cheekbone and gold across the other. "Want me to put this on your face?"

I say yes and close my eyes as I feel Lauren's finger as it smoothly swipes across my cheekbone. She moves to the left side and applies the golden paint to the other cheekbone.

"Alright," Alice announces as she ties the ribbons in. "Can I have some of that paint?

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello everyone, and welcome to the final Quidditch match: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! I'm Dorcas Meadows, your announcer. This is supposed to be a pretty good game, both teams have worked incredibly hard and I know that…Oh! Here comes the Ravenclaws! Flying out first is Captain Matt Davies, followed by the two other Chasers Luke Fisher, and Tanner Boat. The two Beaters, Phillip Corner and Andrea Turpin, come zooming out. They're followed by Keeper Dylan Smith and Seeker Emma Chang<em>!"

The Ravenclaw crowd cheers them on as we start chanting.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_The Gryffindor crowd is already excited for the final matchup! And here they come! Captain and Chaser James Potter comes out with his other two Chasers, Sam Bell and Marlene McKinnon. Beaters Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom follow them. Keeper Hestia Jones and Seeker Mason McGonagall are the last to fly out. Are you all ready for Quidditch?"_

I stand in between Lauren and Alice, all three of us cheering as loud as we can.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

Madame Hooch's whistle trills.

"_And they're off! The Quaffle is taken by Potter and brought in, 360 AROUND TURPIN-GOAL! 10-0, Lions! The crowd goes wild! Fisher has possession of the Quaffle, taken under by Black but-No! Black has slammed Fisher from the side. NO GOAL! Penalty shot taken by Fisher-and goal! The score is tied up at 10-10. Nice shot, Fisher! Here's Bell, he passes to Potter, but Boot intercepts it! Boots to Davies, brought in, and GOAL! 20-10, Eagles. McKinnon is now in possession of the Quaffle. She flies out to center air-OH! But the Quaffle is knocked out of her hand by one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. Taken by Boots now, and WOAH! Potter gets revenge and intercepts a pass meant for Davies. Potter makes a beeline towards the Ravenclaw hoops, dodges a Bludger, and WOW! He throws the Quaffle in right past Smith! The score is now 20-20!"_

The Gryffindor crowd is erupting with cheers.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

_"Taken by Davies, pass to Fisher, and INTERCEPTED BY BELL! Bell passes to Potter, over to McKinnon, who immediately passes the Quaffle back to Bell, and TOTALLY FAKES OUT THE EAGLES! Shot. GOAL! 30-20, Lions! Ooh, looks like a Bludger is headed towards Potter and Longbottom knocks it away! Here's Boot, over to Fisher. Shot and right past Jones. GOAL! The score is tied at 30-30! The Quaffle is taken by McKinnon, over to Potter. Shot. SAVE by Smith. Here's Davies, bee-lining toward the Lion's hoops. Shot. GOAL! 40-30, Eagles!"_

The Ravenclaw crowd cheers, while our spirits die down a bit.

"_Here's Bell, EASILY INTERCEPTED BY FISHER. Over to Boot. GOAL! 50-30, Ravenclaw! Here's Potter. He dodges one, no, TWO Bludgers! Shot. GOAL! 50-40, Ravenclaw! Davies has possession, and intercepted by McKinnon! She passes to Bell-oh, intercepted by Fisher! The Gryffindor crowd cannot stop booing! Goal to Ravenclaw! 60-40, in favour of the Eagles! Oh Merlin, Potter has called a time out. This can't be good, given the look on his face."_

Somewhere, the cheers started up again.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor! Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_And we back," _Dorcas' voice booms. "_Taken by Potter, under fisher, barely missing Turpin and GOAL! 60-50, Ravenclaw! Only down by 10 points and the Gryffindor fans are high in spirits! Fisher takes possession, dodges Black and scores! 70-50, still in favour of Ravenclaws! Potter in possession, passes to Marlene. GOAL! 70-60, Eagles! Fisher in possession and passes to Boot, but Bell intercepts. GOAL! The match is tied at 70-70! Can Gryffindor make a come back?"_

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_What's this? I believe Mason McGonagall has caught sight of the Golden Snitch! Chang follows him, hoping to get the Snitch before he does! They're neck and neck. GOAL! James Potter just scored! 80-70, Gryffindor! The crowd goes wild! McGonagall takes a deep dive, leaving Chang clueless. I tell you, if he doesn't pull up soon, he'll hit the ground! Oh! He pulls up with just enough time! Emma, however, has lost track of where the Sni – never mind, she's Mason's tail! Chang pulls up again! The Seekers are neck and neck! Chang reaches out to try and grab the Snitch, while McGonagall dodges a Bludger! OH! IT HITS CHANG! That has got to hurt."_

The Ravenclaws all start shouting objections. We, however, keep on.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_Wasting no time, Mason leans further and HE CATCHES THE SNITCH! I REPEAT, MASON MCGONAGALL CAUGHT THE SNITCH, ENDING THE GAME AND ADDING 150 POINTS TO THE GRYFFINDOR SCORE! The score now stands at 230-70, in favour of Gryffindor! The Lions have won the game! What a year it has been!"_

We rush the pitch as Dorcas finishes her last bit up.

"_Well, folks, that's the final match of the year! Thank you all for letting me be your Quidditch commentator. It has been quite a pleasure."_ She pauses. "This is _Dorcas Meadowes, signing off."_

* * *

><p>The after party was wild. The entire Gryffindor house was in every nook and cranny in the Common Room. Spirits were high, and with good reason.<p>

"Lily!"

I turn around to just in time for James to lift me off the ground and spin me in a circle.

"James Potter, put me down this instant!"

He puts me down and kisses me on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The night before finals started, I walk into my dorm late, after a study session for Defense Against the Dark Arts. On my nightstand, I see a case with a lily in it. The note beside it, in a familiar scrawly handwriting, read, <em>There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. –J<em>

The next morning, however, is a living hell. James and I walk together towards DADA and take our seats. This year, we must take a written test.

"Begin," Dodd instructs.

_01. Which of the following are considered MOST dangerous by the Ministry of Magic?_

_a. Dementors_

_b. Hags _

_c. Inferi_

_d. Vampires _

_e. Werewolves_

_02. Match the dangerous being, plant or potion with the spell, substance or object that will conquer it._

_2-1. Boggart_

_a. Aconite_

_b. Asphodel_

_c. Bezoar_

_d. Chocolate_

_e. The Patronus Charm_

_f. Fire_

_g. Phoenix tears_

_h. Riddikulus_

_i. Sunlight_

_j. Will_

_k. Wingardium Leviosa_

_l. Wormwood_

_m. NO CURE_

_2-2. Imperius Curse_

_a. Aconite_

_b. Asphodel_

_c. Bezoar_

_d. Chocolate_

_e. The Patronus Charm_

_f. Fire_

_g. Phoenix tears_

_h. Riddikulus_

_i. Sunlight_

_j. Will_

_k. Wingardium Leviosa_

_l. Wormwood_

_m. NO CURE_

_2-3. Werewolf_

_a. Aconite_

_b. Asphodel_

_c. Bezoar_

_d. Chocolate_

_e. The Patronus Charm_

_f. Fire_

_g. Phoenix tears_

_h. Riddikulus_

_i. Sunlight_

_j. Will_

_k. Wingardium Leviosa_

_l. Wormwood_

_m. NO CURE_

_3. Which of the following statements is TRUE?_

_a. Hags eat small children_

_b. Inferi cannot speak_

_c. Goblins fear sunlight_

_d. There are no female centaurs_

_e. Vampire bites are curable nowadays_

_4. Which of the following are considered MOST dangerous by the Ministry of Magic?_

_a. Dementors_

_b. Hags_

_c. Inferi_

_d. Vampires_

_e. Werewolves_

The test goes on for another hour, all of us answering brutal question. Finally, I turn in my test and leave. James follows.

"Oi, that was bloody murder," James comments.

"Ugh," is my only comment as we make our way to lunch.

I don't touch the food I put on my plate.

"You need to eat, love," James says. "You need to regain your strength; we still have Potions to get through."

I close my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder. I take a bite out of toast, to shut him up about my lack of eating.

* * *

><p>Before we enter the Potions classroom, James pulls me aside and presses his lips into mine. All too soon, he pulls away.<p>

"What was that for?"

"Luck."

Upon entering the classroom, I notice cauldrons set up.

"Today," Slughorn began, "you will brew Amortentia for your final. You have an hour. No partners. Begin."

I go to gather an ashwinder egg, rose thorns, peppermint, and moonstone, and set them at my station.

After forty minutes, my potion is beginning to smell like something familiar. It smells like a combination of fresh cotton, vanilla, and cinnamon and parchment. It smells like summer and butterbeer.

"The hour is up!"

I gather my things and wait for James.

"How was it?"

"Oh, you know, the usual for me. You?"

"Not all of us are so gifted, Lily. But mine turned out pretty well."

Silence follows.

"So, what did you smell from your potion," James asks.

"It is a combination of fresh cotton, vanilla, and cinnamon and parchment, summer, and butterbeer."

"Hmmm."

"And yours?"

"Vanilla, my broom, and a lily," he says, taking my hand and kissing it.

I blush profusely. Damn that James Potter.

* * *

><p>Tuesday and Wednesday are not terrible test days. In Herbology, we had to write an essay on the correct ways to juice a snargluff pod, and then demonstrate said ways for Professor Sprout. In Charms, all that was necessary was to turn vinegar to wine, do the avis and aguamenti charm.<p>

However Wednesday night, James is nowhere to be found. I take that to mean he is at Remus'. Still, I realize that while Remus needs help to take care of his mum, this is finals, and we _all _need to study as much as we can.

The next morning, the four boys look absolutely worn out when they arrived to the History of Magic final. We had to write about the International Statute of Secrecy, which with the help from Alice and Lauren, I feel confident about.

Muggle Studies was a comprehensive final and incredibly easy

* * *

><p>Friday, today, is the last day of finals. Thankfully, Transfiguration isn't until the afternoon.<p>

In the meanwhile, James and Sirius are outside passing the Quaffle around and Remus is in the Common Room, asleep. I take the opportunity to go to the library for a last minute review. Thankfully, there were only a few others with the same idea. I scan the library to see if the few others in there are anyone I can study with. My eyes meet with Severus'. I quickly look away and find a seat at a table on the opposite end.

I sit down, and lay out my notes in front of me.

Five minutes later, Severus comes over to my table. "Lily."

I don't respond.

"Lily, please listen to me."

"Why should I," I sigh as I close my book. There won't be any last minute studying for me.

"Because I think Potty is lying to you."

I snap my head up to look at him. Severus looks miserable and much paler than before. I narrow my eyes to him. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I know," Severus begins with a sigh, "that those four do not go to take care of Lupin's mum."

"Really? And why do you think that?"

"Because once a month on the full moon, Lupin turns into a werewolf."

I roll my eyes. "Sev, you still aren't on that theory, are you?"

"It's not a theory! I know for a fact that Remus Lupin is a werewolf," Severus says in a hushed tone, minding other student's trying to study.

"Did he tell you this bit of information himself?"

"No, but I saw- Lily, I can't really explain it, okay? Just think about it! It all adds up."

"What does?"

"His disappearances on every full moon, he has scratches and claw marks on his face and..."

"And what?"

"And if you don't believe me, look in your Defense Against the Dark Arts book, page 694."

I roll my eyes.

"Good luck on your finals."

"You too," I reply.

"Lily, please believe me."

For some reason, my gut tells me I should.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, I'm kind of nervous about posting this one. There's so much I had to put in here. **

**SPOILER ALERT! There's one more chapter of Snow Day Chances left! So here are some questions (feel free to actually answer your thoughts in a review or pm!)**

**What's Lily going to do?**

**What's going to happen?**

**What would you _like _to happen?**

**Please Read/Review.**

**_Olivia update: We dissected a sheep brain. Or at least are in the process of it. My ex's current girlfriend hates my guts. James Potter is the only one for me. My high school concert band is going to Annapolis, Md this Friday - Sunday for an adjudication festival! Ah! Excitement._  
><strong>

Reviews are like a sequel to Snow Day Chances (*hint hint*)

_**-Olivia**_

_**4/24/12 Update: I hated my own original ending to this. So, yeah. I redid it. It's taken me forever to finish. I like this much better.**_

_**-Olivia**_


	14. A Single Lily

**Chapter 14**

**A Single Lily**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through my first JamesLily fanfiction.  
>Thank you to Molly Raesly for inspiration.<br>Thank you to Lauren and Paris; if it wasn't for the two of you, I don't know where I'd be.  
>Oh, and thank you to my Board of Education; if you had not cancelled school on that fateful day, this story would not exist.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Before I step into the Transfiguration Classroom, I couldn't get what Severus had said out of my head.<p>

Professor McGonagall waits for all of us to settle into our usual spots. "For your final, you will be changing an owl into opera glasses. I shall start in the front of the room, and work my way back. You may practise a few times if you so wish." With that, she started for the front table, where James and I both happen to be standing.

She looks at me. "Miss Evans?"

I nod my head. "Oculostrix," I say, pointing my wand to the owl. The owl transformed gracefully into a pair of bronze opera glasses.

She moves over to James. "Potter?"

"Oculostrix." At that, his owl turned to a brilliant pair of golden opera glasses.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Professor McGonagall dismissed us, yet Severus' words were still echoing in the back of my head.<p>

James and I are in an abandoned corridor on the seventh floor.

I am unusually quiet. James, of course, takes not of it.

"Lily, is there something wrong?"

I say nothing. _What is he hiding? Why is he hiding? I need to tell him, but…"_

"Lily," he says in a louder voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I stop walking and just look at him. _Go on with it!_

"Just tell me what's wrong."

I still say nothing, while my mind is whirring a mile a minute.

In my silence, James seems to pick up on what's going on in my head.

"Lily," he repeats a third time. He runs his fingers through his hair.

I raise an index finger to quiet him. "I just need you to let me talk," I say, finding my voice.

He crosses his arms in a defeated fashion and looks at me.

I take in a deep breath and slowly release it.

"I just don't…I don't know," I stammer, as I try to find a way to explain my confusion. I don't want to offend him or hurt him. I look at him square in the eye. "I think that, for some reason, you are not telling me something."

"About what?"

"About what's going on with Remus," I clarify cautiously.

"But-" James starts

I hold up my finger once again. _I just want to get this out! I know James is trying to keep me safe. But that is not what I want right now. I want the truth. _"Just let me get through this."

He nods in obedience. I take a few seconds to reorganise my thoughts.

"I don't think you are telling me everything that is going with Remus. I feel like the lot of you aren't even helping take care of Mrs. Lupin. In fact, I even doubt the fact that she is sick!"

"Lily, if she isn't sick, then what are you thinking," James growls.

"Well, it's sort of stupid. But it is a possibility," I whisper.

"Out with it," he impatiently exclaims.

"I think he's a werewolf. James, it only makes sense!" I watch James as he clenches his hands and crosses his arms, but I continue on. "The disappearing each month on the full moon, the scratches on his face, and his moody behavior! It's all on page 394 in our Defense Against the Dark Arts book!"

"It's absurd! Who gave you such an idea," James shouts.

I stay silent for a minute.

"Well?"

"Severus." I whisper, afraid of James' response.

"Oh! That makes perfect bloody sense! Because Snivellus is _so_ reliable, eh? Is that why you believe him?" James' face is turning red from all the yelling. "Why in Merlin's name would you believe that slimy git who called you a - a you-know what? Do you see where the logic fails? He stops for a minute and runs his fingers through his head again. "Sometimes, Lily, you can just be so bloody thick."

"Excuse me," I snap, "But if I recall properly, _you _provoked _him_! And _yes, _James, he did call me a Mudblood, but he was my first friend here and he's the one who told me that I am a witch. _SO,_ pardon me for believing him over a person who I once believed to be an _arrogant, bullying toerag_!"

"Used to be! And may I remind you that the arrogant, bullying toerag happens to be your _boyfriend_!"

"We aren't getting anywhere with this, James," I say, trying to calm down.

"This fighting is mad! Don't you trust me? Lils, I really don't want to have a row with you."

I sigh with frustration. "Honestly, I swear you're the thickheaded one. What am I supposed to think when my boyfriend and his mates are disappearing once a month? And when I ask about it, I'm told 'don't worry about it.' Well you know what, James Potter? It causes me to worry about it even more! And-"

"So you don't trust me," James accuses.

"I do! I just don't see why you feel compelled to be hiding something from me!"

"Damn it, Lily," James shouts. "I told you it's for your own protection. I don't want you getting hurt at my expense!"

"James I-"

"Don't need to be protected because you're seventeen or whatever. But you know what? You're wrong. We're in the middle of a bloody war here. And also, you're my girlfriend. It's in my nature to feel the need to protect you," James huffs.

"Why are you so angry? I should be the angry one here!"

"Why should _you_ be the angry one? _You _aren't being accused of lying."

I just stare at him.

"Ugh!" He paces back and forth. "Good Godric, Lily Evans. You're acting like I'm cheating on you."

"I never said such a thing," I protest, enraged.

"Well you're implying it!"

"James Potter, if it were me and my mates who couldn't be found and all we told you was 'don't worry about it' you would-"

"Don't tell me what I would or would not do," he spits. "Honestly woman, how did we even end up together? I thought you loathed me."

"I guess it was just a snow day chance," I reply icily. _This is not what I want._

"I guess so too. You know, Lily, I do care about you a lot, but this whole thing is getting utterly ridiculous. You're letting people get to you, like Cara and Snivellus."

"Codswallop! If you would just be honest with me from the start-"

"So you're saying that you don't trust me," he asks again, staring at me. I meet his gaze but say nothing. He continues on. "You know, maybe it is best if we just-"

"James," I say, my voice quivering. "I just thought we weren't going to hide-"

"If we just take a break."

I stop and look straight up at him. My heart feels like it has stopped. My eyes widen. _This is definitely not what I want._ "Wh- What," I choke out.

I hear him gulp. "Just until everything clears up, I mean," he says quickly, trying to suppress the quivers in his own voice.

"What," I cry.

His voice is much stronger and firmer now.

"We're done."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! <strong>

**So I hope you aren't terribly mad at me for ending Snow Day Chances at this chapter. But let me take a moment to answer some questions people have asked me via PM.**

**_Is there a story behind your title?_**

**Of course there is! So here's what happened. I happened to have just finished reading "In Cold Blood" for an English assignment that was assigned over Christmas Break. Of course, I procrastinated. I wanted to write something-anything- and I had to write a paper for English, but I was suffering major writer's block. I stayed up all night writing this awful paper. ( It was awful because of WB). Anyways, I wake up the next morning and receive a phone call from the Board of Education telling me that there was no school due to the snow. I started forming this idea in my head about a date in the snow, and before I knew it I was putting those ideas on paper. So really, it was the chances of having that snow day that brought this story to life.**

_**I love you OC, Lauren! Is she based off of anyone?**  
><em>

**Of course she is! With their permission, I based her off of two of my friends, Paris and Lauren. I combined some of my favourite traits and quirks about them and created Lauren.**

**_Do you have a twitter?_  
><strong>

**Yes! olivia_wolfe**

**_Tumblr?_**

**Follow my hp/personal blog: .com**

* * *

><p>Well folks, thanks so much for everything! A sequel is already in the works. Please, readreview. Your reviews mean the world to me. And all of you do too!

It's been fun!

Reviews are James and Lily getting back together!

Love,

Olivia.

After an hour, Professor McGonagall dismissed us, yet Severus' words were still echoing in the back of my head.

James and I are in an abandoned corridor on the seventh floor.

I am unusually quiet. James, of course, takes not of it.

"Lily, is there something wrong?"

I say nothing. _What is he hiding? Why is he hiding? I need to tell him, but…"_

"Lily," he says in a louder voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I stop walking and just look at him. _Go on with it!_

"Just tell me what's wrong."

I still say nothing, while my mind is whirring a mile a minute.

In my silence, James seems to pick up on what's going on in my head.

"Lily," he repeats a third time. He runs his fingers through his hair.

I raise an index finger to quiet him. "I just need you to let me talk," I say, finding my voice.

He crosses his arms in a defeated fashion and looks at me.

I take in a deep breath and slowly release it.

"I just don't…I don't know," I stammer, as I try to find a way to explain my confusion. I don't want to offend him or hurt him. I look at him square in the eye. "I think that, for some reason, you are not telling me something."

"About what?"

"About what's going on with Remus," I clarify cautiously.

"But-" James starts

I hold up my finger once again. _I just want to get this out! I know James is trying to keep me safe. But that is not what I want right now. I want the truth. _"Just let me get through this."

He nods in obedience. I take a few seconds to reorganise my thoughts.

"I don't think you are telling me everything that is going with Remus. I feel like the lot of you aren't even helping take care of Mrs. Lupin. In fact, I even doubt the fact that she is sick!"

"Lily, if she isn't sick, then what are you thinking," James growls.

"Well, it's sort of stupid. But it is a possibility," I whisper.

"Out with it," he impatiently exclaims.

"I think he's a werewolf. James, it only makes sense!" I watch James as he clenches his hands and crosses his arms, but I continue on. "The disappearing each month on the full moon, the scratches on his face, and his moody behavior! It's all on page 394 in our Defense Against the Dark Arts book!"

"It's absurd! Who gave you such an idea," James shouts.

I stay silent for a minute.

"Well?"

"Severus." I whisper, afraid of James' response.

"Oh! That makes perfect bloody sense! Because Snivellus is _so_ reliable, eh? Is that why you believe him?" James' face is turning red from all the yelling. "Why in Merlin's name would you believe that slimy git who called you a - a you-know what? Do you see where the logic fails? He stops for a minute and runs his fingers through his head again. "Sometimes, Lily, you can just be so bloody thick."

"Excuse me," I snap, "But if I recall properly, _you _provoked _him_! And _yes, _James, he did call me a Mudblood, but he was my first friend here and he's the one who told me that I am a witch. _SO,_ pardon me for believing him over a person who I once believed to be an _arrogant, bullying toerag_!"

"Used to be! And may I remind you that the arrogant, bullying toerag happens to be your _boyfriend_!"

"We aren't getting anywhere with this, James," I say, trying to calm down.

"This fighting is mad! Don't you trust me? Lils, I really don't want to have a row with you."

I sigh with frustration. "Honestly, I swear you're the thickheaded one. What am I supposed to think when my boyfriend and his mates are disappearing once a month? And when I ask about it, I'm told 'don't worry about it.' Well you know what, James Potter? It causes me to worry about it even more! And-"

"So you don't trust me," James accuses.

"I do! I just don't see why you feel compelled to be hiding something from me!"

"Damn it, Lily," James shouts. "I told you it's for your own protection. I don't want you getting hurt at my expense!"

"James I-"

"Don't need to be protected because you're seventeen or whatever. But you know what? You're wrong. We're in the middle of a bloody war here. And also, you're my girlfriend. It's in my nature to feel the need to protect you," James huffs.

"Why are you so angry? I should be the angry one here!"

"Why should _you_ be the angry one? _You _aren't being accused of lying."

I just stare at him.

"Ugh!" He paces back and forth. "Good Godric, Lily Evans. You're acting like I'm cheating on you."

"I never said such a thing," I protest, enraged.

"Well you're implying it!"

"James Potter, if it were me and my mates who couldn't be found and all we told you was 'don't worry about it' you would-"

"Don't tell me what I would or would not do," he spits. "Honestly woman, how did we even end up together? I thought you loathed me."

"I guess it was just a snow day chance," I reply icily. _This is not what I want._

"I guess so too. You know, Lily, I do care about you a lot, but this whole thing is getting utterly ridiculous. You're letting people get to you, like Cara and Snivellus."

"Codswallop! If you would just be honest with me from the start-"

"So you're saying that you don't trust me," he asks again, staring at me. I meet his gaze but say nothing. He continues on. "You know, maybe it is best if we just-"

"James," I say, my voice quivering. "I just thought we weren't going to hide-"

"If we just take a break."

I stop and look straight up at him. My heart feels like it has stopped. My eyes widen. _This is definitely not what I want._ "Wh- What," I choke out.

I hear him gulp. "Just until everything clears up, I mean," he says quickly, trying to suppress the quivers in his own voice.

"What," I cry.

His voice is much stronger and firmer now.

"We're done."


End file.
